Tales of Blue
by Kelpurple90
Summary: "One day you shall be the greatest ruler of Minecraftia. But, for now, you must be hidden. Forgive me, child, for the price you will have to pay." A boy abandoned at birth has a journey quite different from any other. Contains Yogscast.
1. Chapter 1 - Abandoned

A/N: New story fanfic! Yay! (Story as in Tainted length instead of oneshot) Now, I'm quite proud of this. I really am ^_^ Anyways, enjoy. It's set in a Medieval kind of time. So, kingdoms, castles, magic etc. Even though it's Minecraftia, don't think of blocks. It's just using ideas from Minecraft, and the world. Not the blocky-ness.

* * *

><p>The rain splashed down hard on the female, the same feeling as being hit by stones. They penetrated past the canopy of leaves above, striking her skin and clothes hard. She was completely drenched, her breath ragged and shallow. But the child in her arms was safe from this harsh weather. His eyes closed, covered by his dark hair, unaffected by the storm around them. He slept peacefully, even through the thunder. The female glanced behind her, faintly being able to hear something. It was hard to tell with the wind and the rain around her. She kept going, though. She had to. Soon the female came across a small house in the forest. She stumbled over to it, gently leaning against the wall. The roof protected her from most of the rain, as she looked down at the child. She gently brushed the dark hair from his face. So innocent, so pure.<p>

"Dear boy... It is a shame it must happen like this. One day you shall be the greatest ruler of Minecraftia. But, for now, you must be hidden. Forgive me, child, for the price you will have to pay." She wrapped the boy up tighter, gently placing him on the porch. His eyes sleepily opened, revealing a gently blue glow. A quick note, knock on the door, and she was gone. If you listened carefully, there was the faint sound of shouting on the wind when the woman disappeared back into the forest. A few muffled shouts could also be heard from inside the simple house. When the door opened, the child could see the form of a small person. A dwarf. He had glorious ginger facial hair, especially his beard, and a horned helmet rest atop his head. The dwarf looked down at the child, a confused look on his face.

"Lalna, I think you want to see this!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Honeydew. Only a little further!" The blue eyes male smiled. He grabbed the dwarf's hand, heaving him up onto the hill beside him – with Lalna's help. Honeydew sat, wheezing, while Lalna jumped up on the other side of the dwarf.<p>

"Jeez... Xephos... You don't...take a break!" The ginger dwarf smirked. The now 8 year old stood tall on the hill's peak. Ever since that stormy night, the dwarf and the scientist had taken him in and raised him. Not quite like a mother or father; it was more like them being older brothers. Xephos did, however, acquire traits from both males. The calculative, logical nature of the scientist, and the courage and _'patience'_ of the dwarf. From the top of the hill he could over look a lot of the kingdom; particularly the large marble castle that loomed over the town. He could pick out things in varying degrees of detail, from the town market in the square to the farmers in the fields nearby. The place looked lively and well enough. The King, Knight and Mage must be absent. The King's dark rule could even dampen those in the happiest mood. The fear he wrought upon them shackled them down. No one dared oppose them. With the head Knight, Doctor or Engineer, as he was sometimes known as, and Mage at his side, they were unstoppable. However, the townsfolk had nothing to worry about for the moment. They were either in their castle or out on some mission. Xephos closed his eyes as a gentle breeze swept past him.

"Well, it was worth it, right?" He opened his eyes, glancing at Honeydew. "I mean, this is the best view there is!" He gestured out towards the town. "You can see pretty much everything from here." Xephos stretched his arms above his head, glancing at the two. "Besides, a little exercise wouldn't hurt. With you down in the mines, and Lalna cooped up inside with science, a bit of fresh air might help too." He sat down next to the dwarf with a gentle thud. "The view's what makes it worth it though." His eyes drifted to over the town again. Lalna chuckled and Honeydew let out a whole hearted laugh.

"I guess you're right, friend." The dwarf nodded. "Well, now that we've seen the sight and I've recovered, how about we go back home?" He suggested. Lalna waggled his finger in front of Honeydew's face.

"Oh no. You're not getting out of it this time. It's YOUR turn to go into the town to get supplies." He prodded Honeydew, who faked a dying type of noise. Xephos laughed, jumping up onto his feet again. That boy never stood still for too long.

"Alright then. Honeydew and I will go get supplies!" He pulled Honeydew onto his feet, glancing at the blonde. "See you at home later, Lalna. I'll make sure Honeydew doesn't get drunk!" He called back as the two already began to make their way down the hill. Lalna watched the two, rolling his eyes as he saw Honeydew begin to chase Xephos. Soon enough they both ended up on a heap at the bottom. The scientist stood up, running his hand back through his hair. 'What a pair they are.' He thought to himself. He took one last glance at the town, noticing the sun illuminating it perfectly. Lalna let a smile slip onto his face, before he traversed down the opposite side of the hill, towards their home.

* * *

><p>AN: Short first chapter, but they get longer. Don't worry ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Three Boys

"That'll be three emeralds." Xephos, even though he was younger, was responsible for the emeralds. If they weren't careful, the dwarf might just nab them and try horde them...or something. Anyway, soon they had the supplies they needed in their bags, and Honeydew had even managed to slip in a new sword for Xephos. The boy paid and soon caught up with his dwarven brother. "Come back soon!" The shop keeper called after him, to which Xephos raised a hand in good bye. Xephos walked beside Honeydew, his new sword strapped across his back. The dwarf was singing some random song he'd come up with in the mines that day, which lightened the mood. Not that it was dark. It just made it even happier. Xephos quickly dodged out of the way as some younger children ran past; one in green with a headband and the other with dark hair not too different from Xephos' own hair and glasses. He smiled, seeing the look of glee on their faces. He hadn't been with many other children, even if Honeydew acted like one. So, seeing children act like that with each other just made him smile. All this time thinking took his mind off of where he was going, causing him to crash straight into someone. He groaned, holding his head. Blinking a few times, waiting for the pain to fade, he saw a girl on the floor opposite him. She rubbed her face, an owl hat atop her head. Xephos quickly got to his feet, helping the girl up.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention!" He stumbled over his words a little. He just couldn't get over how pretty this girl was; she was even a similar age to him. The girl blushed, shaking her head.

"No, no! It's fine!" She replied. She glanced past Xephos, obviously being called. "Well, I gotta go. Sorry about that, again-" Xephos took the girl's hand, stopping her words.

"W-Would you mind telling me your name?" He asked quietly. The girl smiled, her deep blue eyes almost mirroring Xephos' own.

"Lomadia." She replied simply, before she slipped her hand from his. Xephos watched her hair flow in the wind, thinking that it made her just that more beautiful.

"I-I'm Xephos!" He called after her. Lomadia glanced back in acknowledgement, before she disappeared into the crowd. Xephos smiled, a strange feeling inside. He didn't even notice when Honeydew walked right up to his side. A sharp nudge broke him from his trance. "W-What?"

"Who's the lucky girl?" Honeydew smirked. Xephos blushed more, glancing away.

"L-Lomadia. S-She's just a girl I bumped into. Nothing m-more." He mumbled. Honeydew laughed, putting his arm round the boy.

"Ah! Now I can teach you the true ways of a dwarf!" He laughed, and Xephos groaned. This afternoon was going to be a painful one – he could just feel it.

* * *

><p>Fingers tapped the side of a chair in irritation. Something just wasn't right. Clouded blue eyes shot up to the door when it began to open. The man was instantly on his feet, watching his hybrid friend walk through the door.<p>

"Tell me there's something!" He growled. The hybrid walked over to his friend, gently placing a hand-flipper on his arm. The man sighed, sitting back down. He pressed his fingers against his forehead, a pounding headache beginning to form. "Tch...Something isn't right..." He muttered. His eyes flicked up to the door when a figure appeared in it. The man stood slowly, seeing the young child. "Ross..." The child slowly made his way over to his father. "What's wrong?" Ross glanced down at the floor, clenching his hand around his arm.

"...Father...can I go out?" He asked quietly, not raising his eyes from the ground. "I mean...I...I've never seen the other children. Apart from Trott and Smith. Can we...go out together?" He whispered. The King raised an eyebrow, listening to his son's request. He glanced at his advisor and friend, who just nodded. He then shifted his gaze back to the young boy.

"...I...don't see why not." Ross' eyes lit up as his father continued. "I mean, you are growing up. I'm sure the three of you together won't get into _too_ much trouble." The King continued. Ross bowed quickly before he ran out, shouting down the hallway to his friends. The two adults watched as another hybrid and a green figure rushed past the door. The King sighed, glancing at his knight. "Was it the right idea?" He murmured.

"He would have to see his subjects eventually, my lord." The hybrid pointed out. "Besides, he needs to see the cruelties of the real world to snap out of his fantasies." The King nodded briefly, before dismissing the knight. He thought about his son, wondering what he would get up to out of his watch.

* * *

><p>Xephos sat outside a building, waiting for Honeydew to finish. It was only adults only, though it did take a while for Honeydew to make them see he was an adult <strong>dwarf<strong>. Xephos' blue eyes lazily looked around. He could see the whole square, pretty much. There were four paths leading from the main square, and even more paths branched off of them. He stood up, deciding to go by the fountain instead of milling around outside a shop. He walked over to the fountain, watching it glisten and sparkle in the sunset. Xephos sat down on a bench beside the fountain, seeing the square from a different perspective – the centre. He leaned back on the bench, letting the sun send warmth through his body. He blinked when he heard a commotion, glancing around. Across to his right was a group of children; mainly his age or older. In the centre was a dark-haired male in fancy clothes, with a hybrid and something green standing over him protectively. From what Xephos could tell, the dark-haired male had blood on his face. He stood up, walking over to the group. As he got closer, the words became clearer.

"Go back to your fancy palace!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Yeah! You're the reason my parents are never home!" The shouts got louder as Xephos got closer. He soon realised that the child in fancy clothes must come from the palace, even being the King's son himself. He watched as they scratched and bit and threw stones at the three, each now baring several wounds.

"Hey, knock it off." Xephos called. The children standing turned around to face him. They then scrammed, leaving the three shivering and shaking on the ground. The dark-haired boy was in the centre, being protected by the hybrid and green boy. Xephos knelt beside the three. "What was that about?" He asked quietly. His eyes met with the ice blue of the boy's, and something felt...strange. Neither of them said anything, leaving the hybrid to start.

"W-We just wanted to play."

"They started hurting us when we said we wanted to." The green boy continued. "They w-were mean and wouldn't let us play..." Xephos blinked. He knew that people from the palace usually had bad reputations, but surely the children weren't the same?

"Can you get up?" He asked. The two who spoke could, but their third could not. When he attempted, his legs screamed with pain. This lead to the hybrid and green boy helping him by practically carrying him. Xephos took the three to the fountain, and dipped some rag he happened to have in it. He got the two to lay the dark-haired male on the bench, before he sat beside him. "Now, this is going to hurt. So, be brave, ok?" He slowly nodded. Xephos started dabbing the rag on the various cuts on his face, the boy wincing with every one. The two tensed, glancing around nervously as if something would come and get them. Xephos then moved down to look at his legs, wondering what had caused him so much pain. As he ran his hands down them, the boy cried out. The three flinched, Xephos immediately removing his hands. "I-I'm sorry!" He kept his hands away from the boy's legs. He gently moved the boy's hands from his stomach, noticing a bruise forming. Xephos made a make-shift icepack, of sorts, pressing it onto the bruise. "Keep your hands on this." The boy nodded slowly, placing his hands on the icepack. Xephos then turned to the other two. He quickly tended to their wounds; they were not as severe as the boy's, even though they seemed to protect him. Xephos didn't really know what to do now. He had tried to help as much as he could, but there wasn't much else he could do. He glanced up when he heard Honeydew call his name.

"Xephos! There you are!" The dwarf walked over, standing beside the four. "What are you...?" His voice trailed off, noticing the insignia on the boy's clothes. "...Odd. Why would the King let his son go out alone?" He murmured. Honeydew glanced at the hybrid and green boy. "Or, even go out with just some other kids?" He glanced at Xephos. "Do you know who these are, Xephos?" Xephos nodded.

"I don't care." The two flinched in shock, the boy too wounded to move much. "They're just boys, Honeydew. Just like me. I'd guess even my age." Xephos glanced at the boy. "...So it doesn't matter about heritage or anything. It's what's inside that counts." He murmured. He then realised something, blinking. "I-I never introduced myself. My name's Xephos." Xephos looked at the three boys – well, one 'normal' boy, one green boy and a hybrid.

"I'm Alsmiffy. Just call me Smith, though." The green boy winked, smirking as he did.

"I'm Trottimus. I prefer Trott." The hybrid did an elaborate bow, which was a little awkward due to his physique. This just caused Smith to laugh, earning a glare from said hybrid. Xephos' eyes moved down to the boy on the bench. Something was...different about him. He couldn't quite put his finger on what, though. The boy noticed Xephos looking at him, coughing once.

"R-Ross..." He barely whispered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Smith and Trott became concerned, watching as his eyes closed. Before Xephos could even do anything, Honeydew felt for a pulse. He nodded, showing he was alive. Just unconscious from the ordeal he had endeavoured.

"...Now, I think it's time you three went home." He suggested calmly. "We'll come with you part of the way, just so you don't get jumped again." It was strange for the dwarf to act so calmly, especially when Xephos and Lalna had to listen to his many rants about the King and his reign. Smith and Trott nodded as Honeydew carefully lifted Ross into his arms, even if he was only a bit smaller than him. The five then began their way back to the castle as dark clouds rolled over the sky.

* * *

><p>AN: A little Xephmadia there ;) Also, Martyn and Toby cameo~ And of course I had to bring Hat Films into the story. I think I've hit a good mix in the fanfic of what most people like more (Yogscast) and what I like more (Hat Films). Yes, they're both Yogscast, but you get my point.


	3. Chapter 3 - Concealing the Truth

"Do you think you can get back from here?" The dwarf placed Ross down, who was now conscious again, and the other two immediately had their arms around him. They nodded, thanking them again. "Now go on. Your fathers are going to be worried." Honeydew ushered them towards the castle, and soon they were slowly walking towards it. Honeydew and Xephos had left the three at the edge of the town, where the walls of the castle began. The only guards stood at the main castle entrance, so they would not be seen from here. Honeydew grabbed Xephos' arm and started dragging him away. Xephos couldn't help but watch the three. Such a strange bunch, he thought. A human, hybrid and...green thing. It wasn't so much of what _they_ were, it's what _he_ was. Ross. Xephos shook his head, dismissing it as some coincidence or something. He received another sharp nudge, the second that day, and his eyes flicked over to Honeydew. "Stop moping, or whatever you're doing. You need to forget about them." He said seriously; this was one of the only times he was serious. Xephos flinched at his harsh words.

"W-Why?"

"They're the sons of the King, Knight and Mage. Eventually they're going to take in their footsteps. They haven't been corrupted yet, but they will." He shook his head, the horned helmet shifting slightly. "Such a shame...they were nice boys." He mumbled. Xephos didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He didn't want to agree with Honeydew, but there was that sinking feeling that it could possibly happen. He just forgot the last minute of Honeydew talking, remembering the relieved boys when they were ok. They wouldn't change...right?

* * *

><p>"Tell me what happened!" Ross couldn't even stand alone, his two friends by his side. He was very groggy, his words slurring and merging together as he tried to form a reply.<p>

"Mmm...Weeere playing..." He received a slap to the face, instantly waking him up. His face burned from the intensity, so he looked his father straight in the eyes. "W-Well, we were going t-to play, but t-the others wouldn't let us." Ross replied quickly, the words almost tumbling out of his mouth. "T-They started i-insulting us, and hitting u-us." He added. The King glanced at his Knight and Mage, the fathers of the other two.

"Can you tell us who?" The King towered over the three, causing them to shake nervously. The three shook their heads slowly. The King closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a quiet sigh.

"W-We know who helped us, though." He opened his eyes when he heard the green boy speak. "There was this boy who saved us! He stopped the kids from hurting us, and even helped us with our wounds." Smith glanced at Ross. "He didn't know what to do about Ross' legs, but he helped with everything else." He even still had the ice pack pressed against his stomach, even though it wouldn't be helping much anymore. It was more...for comfort. Something normal in his life of luxury.

"Name?"

"I...I think it was Xephos. ...Yeah, Xephos!" Smith nodded proudly. "There was that other guy too...the dwarf!" The King blinked, and his two friends tensed. "The dwarf...his name...did he ever say it?" Trott nodded, clicking his fingers when he remembered.

"Yeah, Xephos mentioned it. When he was talking he said 'Honeydew'. I assume that was his name." He flinched when he saw his own father move forward. The Knight whispered to the King, something that the boys couldn't hear. The King nodded, before his attention returned to the three.

"I see. Well, thank you for that, you three. You may leave now. But, Ross, please go to the infirmary. You can bare stand or stay awake. You two can go with him." The three nodded, before they left the room. The King then looked at his two subjects. "...Honeydew. Now that's a name I remember." He murmured. "Maybe this is the uneasy feeling I have had. If he has a child...how? How did he get a child? He only lives with that scientist, right?" The two nodded.

"Maybe he found this 'Xephos'?" The Knight suggested. "It's not _too_ uncommon for parents to abandon their children, especially here." He pointed out. "It's possible he was just left there at birth."

"...What if he is the one, my lord?" The Mage asked. The three fell silent. "It doesn't sound too farfetched to be the truth either." He added. The King pressed his hand against his forehead, that **damn** headache forming again.

"Maybe I should go see the Overseer again. He was the one who told me this, after all."

"We shall accompany you, sire." The two replied instantly. The King let a small smile form on his face.

"It was a 'maybe'. Besides, we need to keep an eye on those three." He continued. "They saw something that might ruin their futures. This Xephos will corrupt them, making them believe the world is not as cruel as it seems to be. We have to...convince them that he was just a lie."

"Will a...curse of forgetting help, my lord?" The Mage raised his wand as he continued. "I could erase this Xephos, and Honeydew, from all three of their memories." The King smirked, sitting back down in his throne. His worries lifted for a moment as he nodded.

"...Yes. That will work _perfectly_."

* * *

><p>Xephos sat at the table in their house, staring at nothing in particular. They had gotten back relatively quickly from the town, reaching the house at the brink of nightfall. Honeydew had been explaining the situation to Lalna, whose expressions were a little hard to describe with his goggles covering his eyes. Xephos just stayed quiet, his mind continually drifting back to the three boys. He wished he could know them better. But, alas, they were boys of the palace while he didn't even live in the town. How would that ever work? If he thought deeper, they were technically like him. Without 'proper' contact with other children. Sure, they had each other, but they were probably bound by rules of what they could or couldn't do. Fingers clicked in front of his face, though he barely reacted.<p>

"See? Totally out of it. He's obsessed with them." Honeydew let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back in his chair. "We've got to get his mind off of them, somehow." He turned to the scientist. "Anything you can do, Lalna?" Lalna knelt in front of Xephos, messing with his eyes to get a better look at them. He sat beside the two, watching Xephos continue to stare.

"...The best thing I've got is something to knock him out." He shrugged. "Maybe he'll remember in the morning, maybe he won't. But, it'll at least give him some time to relax as he sleeps." Lalna explained. "He will be knocked out until morning, too." He added. Honeydew shrugged, watching the young boy.

"We might as well try. I can't stand him just staring!" He stood up, disappearing into his room. Lalna took a potion out of his cupboard, giving it to Xephos. He drank absentmindedly, and soon his face was against the table. He was knocked out cold. Lalna picked the boy up, sighing quietly. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. The scientist took Xephos to his room, laying him down in his bed.

"Sleep well, Xeph."


	4. Chapter 4 - 10 Years Later

A/N: Xeph sure does sleep for a long time ;D 10 years, in fact~ (Not really. It's just 10 years later. Xeph hasn't hibernated xD)

* * *

><p>"Xeph, time to go!" The 18 year old was rudely awakened by the shouting of his dwarven friend, rubbing his eyes. His ears were slightly ringing from the dwarf's obnoxiously loud voice. He slowly sat up from his bed, his raven hair falling in front of his eyes. Xephos rolled his eyes, pushing the hair from his face.<p>

"Alright, I'm coming!" He called back, slowly standing from the bed. Today was his first day in the mines, so of course Honeydew would be excited. The raven haired male quickly got dressed; he started with a blue and white striped shirt with a red jacket over the top, followed by some trousers. He slipped his precious diamond sword onto his back and went down the stairs. "Hey Lalna." Xephos said to the scientist, who was already busy working on experiments. He raised a hand in acknowledgement, as Xephos grabbed something to eat. He had never seen the dwarf move so fast, going back and forth around the house. By the time Xephos had finished, Honeydew was practically dragging him out. "Honeydew! Jeez! Calm down! I know it's my first day in the mines, but you just need to chill. It's not like they're going anywhere." He pointed out.

"True, but the more of the mines you see the better!" Honeydew replied, soon beginning to sing one of his digging songs or something again. Xephos rolled his eyes, barely able to say goodbye to Lalna before they were both out of the house. For a moment it was like a comical sketch, with Xephos clinging onto the doorway to give him time to get his words out. Lalna chuckled a little as he watched the two. They're definitely brothers, even if not by blood.

* * *

><p>"Diggy Diggy Hole~!"<p>

"For Notch's sake Honeydew, SHUT UP!" Honeydew and Xephos laughed as the other miners became increasingly annoyed by the song. It was almost time to leave and the two had collected a whole lot of materials. Coal, iron, diamonds, emeralds, lapis...almost anything you could think of. They were both dirty from the day of work, but neither cared. Xephos wasn't even miffed about his favourite jacket getting a little dirty. He shielded his eyes from the harsh sunlight as they exited the mines, Honeydew's laughs filling his eardrums.

"Ah, you forget about the sun down there, right?" He smirked, watching the poor man stumble from the blinding. "Well, don't worry. You get used to it after a while." Xephos smirked in return.

"Who says I'm going back down there? Not with you stinking the whole place out." Honeydew lifted his arm, sniffing his armpit. He pretended to gag and Xephos laughed.

"Alright, I guess I DO smell a bit. But, it's the dwarf in me!" Honeydew puffed out his chest with pride. The two stopped at the outskirts of the town. "Your turn Xephos!" The dwarf prodded the man before he took off running. "You remember what we need, right?" He called back. Xephos rolled his eyes, watching the dwarf flee. Honeydew had never liked doing chores, like shopping or things like that, so he'd usually shove them onto Lalna or Xephos.

"Yeah. A brain for you!" He shouted, earning a rude sign from said dwarf. He dusted himself off briefly, before he turned to face the town. Xephos had been going into the town more on his own rather than with Honeydew or Lalna more often, so it wasn't a big deal when Honeydew suddenly ran off and he was stuck with going to town. He'd usually sneak in some time with Lomadia too, if he could find her. The two were lovebirds, definitely. Ever since the first meeting, they had become closer and fallen more in love. But Xephos did have to make sure Lomadia was allowed out; her mother decided to accuse him of kidnapping her once. As a joke, of course, but she still asked every time. Xephos liked the little quirks in life like that.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard?"<p>

"Yeah, the King's son has taken over the throne after he 'mysteriously' died."

"At only 18, too."

"Have you heard about the Knight and Mage too?"

"The **exact same thing** happened. The sons of them took over at 18 as well."

"So, we've got children ruling the kingdom now? _Brilliant!_"

Xephos listened to the conversations as he walked through the town. He had heard rumours of the King dying, but not of his two closest subjects too. Now the sons of all three were taking over their fathers' positions. Maybe it would allow them to recover from the dark reign, or they might be plunged even further into darkness. As he reached the square, he realised how quiet everyone had gotten. Opposite him on the square, past the fountain, stood the three. The new King, new Knight and new Mage. It sent shivers down Xephos' spine, even if he didn't know their allegiance yet. Something about them... It told him they would follow exactly like their fathers. His gentle glowing blue eyes met with the piercing ice blue ones of their ruler. Exactly how they had 10 years ago. But neither remembered. The ice blue eyes glanced around the area, taking note of his subjects. Xephos gasped as a child ran into him. The piercing eyes snapped down to the child, who shakily stumbled back. His hand clamped around the child's shoulder, his eyes glaring as the child let out a small noise. Xephos, without really thinking, ran over. He tore the child from the King's grasp, placing him between the two.

"Hey, he didn't mean it." He let the boy run back to his mother, as a sharp sting cut into his cheek. Xephos' eyes moved to the Knight, his eyes noticing the blood now on the tip of his sword. Xephos hadn't even seen him move before the strike; not even some slight twitch in his posture. The sword had already been sheathed before he laid eyes on the Knight. How had he moved so fast? Is that what made him the top Knight?

"You _dare_ speak to your King in that manner?" He growled lowly. "It is none of your business what his Highness does." Xephos gently pressed his fingertips against the cut, blood oozing onto them. He had to hold in a hiss of pain, not wanting to show weakness in front of the three.

"Be lucky you are not dead where you stand." The Mage added, pressing the end of his wand into Xephos' skin. He yelped, as a mark was burnt into his skin. His eyes traced the mark for a few moments. He didn't recognise it at all. Was this part of the Mage's dark magic that only he knew? The two then turned, but the King grasped his hand around Xephos' burnt wrist. The raven-haired male's eyes narrowed slightly as the pain, but made no murmur.

"...Apologize." He hissed quietly. Xephos refused to speak, not even looking at the other man. "Have you lost your tongue, fool?! Speak to your King when he talks to you!" He shouted, silencing whatever noise had been in the spectators.

"Sorry." Xephos muttered under his breath. _'That you're an asshole.'_ He added silently to himself. The King glanced at his friends, who forced Xephos onto his knees. Xephos didn't look up at the King, his raven hair falling in his eyes.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The King sighed, tipping Xephos' head back so he was looking up at him. Xephos' glowing eyes peeked through the strands of his hair. "Just apologize, and you can go on with your day." The King brushed the strands out of the way with his gloved hand, seeing the defiance in his gaze. He sighed. "Smith, if you would." The Mage nodded, pressing his wand against Xephos' skin. Xephos gritted his teeth, trying to keep the screams from escaping. A few quiet whimpers left his lips, as the pain got increasingly worse. The Knight held the back of Xephos' head still, clenching tight at his raven hair. "Now...?" Xephos still refused to say it, letting out a gasp as he felt a kick to his stomach. He bent over, but the Knight wrenched his head back so he was up straight. The burning never ceased, Xephos' eyes becoming blurred with tears. He tried blinking them away, not wanting to show fear. "If you just apologize, I'll tell him to stop." Xephos heard sincerity in it, causing him to doubt his thoughts about him. He's not completely like his father. There...something different in him. Xephos let out a final cry, as the Mage twisted his wand, before he submitted.

"I-I'm sorry." He looked up at the King. The King merely blinked once, saying nothing. "I-I'm sorry...y-your Majesty." Xephos had to force the words out. The King nodded to the Mage, who put his wand away. The two let Xephos go, who instantly rubbed his arm. The three then left without another word. Xephos cradled his wounded arm, not caring about the bystanders. They did nothing, not even once the three had left. He slowly got to his feet, his stomach screaming at him. The kick hurt more now that he was moving, but he had no other choice. No Honeydew, no Lalna, no help from strangers. Or, so he thought. A soft hand gently took Xephos' arm from him. Xephos met looked at the girl, who he knew to be Lomadia. She had gotten ever more beautiful as they grew up. They were definitely in love.

"Lomadia..." He murmured. The girl hushed him, gently running her hand over the marks in his arm. The pain was lessening now, as the source had been removed. Lomadia pulled out some bandages, wrapping them around his wounded arm.

"They'll heal, eventually. Well, most will." She tapped the first one on his wrist, which had become numb. "This one won't. It's a warning, for them. They'll remember you as a traitor, who dared speak out." She explained. Lomadia's arms then wrapped around the male, being careful not to hurt his stomach. "You silly boy..." She murmured. "You were right to do so, but you're still silly." Xephos gently ran his hand through her hair. It was silky and smooth to the touch.

"Someone has to stand up to bullies, right?" He murmured quietly into her hair. Lomadia giggled softly, shaking her head.

"Why does it have to be you?" She kissed his uninjured cheek gently. "Now, we'd better get you home. We don't want Honeydew to worry now, do we?" She winked. Xephos shook his head, smiling. The dwarf was usually carefree, but when it came to friends, he would become very protective and concerned. Lomadia placed her arm around Xephos' waist, pulling his other arm over her shoulders. The two walked slowly together, talking about whatever they could think of that would take their minds off of what had happened.

* * *

><p>Xephos turned to Lomadia as they reached his home. The sun was low in the sky; they couldn't see it over the tree tops that surrounded their house. The only sunlight came through the cracks between the trees. It shone perfectly onto Lomadia's form, highlighting her features. "Thank you." He smiled. Lomadia shook her head, taking his hands in hers.<p>

"No need to thank me." She smiled in return. "But, no more getting into trouble, ok? I don't want to be having to patch you up and take you home every day." She winked. Xephos laughed, nodding.

"Ok, ok. No more trouble. Got it." He took Lomadia's cheek in his hand, gently running his thumb over her lips. "Now get on home. I don't want your mother to be accusing me of kidnapping you again." He added. The two laughed, and soon Lomadia disappeared into the forest, not before waving goodbye. The raven-haired male turned to the door, opening it slowly. He closed it quietly behind him, and when he turned around he was met by the dwarf. Honeydew immediately saw the bandages on Xephos' arm, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"What mess did you get yourself into now?!" He demanded. Before Xephos could speak, Lalna was unwrapping the bandages and looking over the wounds. He noticed the mark on his wrist, a frown forming on his face. It seemed like he knew what EXACTLY what it was.

"You didn't..."

"Look, he was going to hurt this kid! I couldn't just stand and watch!" Xephos blurted out. He sighed. "They're just like their fathers..." He slumped into the nearest chair, his face in his hands. "I thought they might be different...but they're not." He whispered, allowing the tears to flow freely. "I was foolish...naive...why? Why did they have to become the exact same?!" Xephos began shouting. Neither of the two said anything as Xephos just poured his heart out. "I saw something in him! He had something different! Something that said 'I'm not all evil'! But he proved me wrong. Even the _sincerity_ he had in his voice...it was just a lie!" His body was shaking, but his shouts were exhausted. The dwarf moved to his side, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. His gaze met with the scientist's, and they exchanged silent words. They knew what he saw, but also what he couldn't remember. He saw the child in him, the one he knew 10 years ago. One that he could no longer remember. It pained both of them because THEY knew. They had made a promise to never tell him, and they kept to it. Even if Xephos felt like this, they kept to their promise. It would only make things worse...**right?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Glowing Eyes

Honeydew and Lalna had agreed that Xephos would not go back into the town for at least a week. This pained him immensely, as this meant he could not see Lomadia at all. However, they would bring messages back and forth between the two, which helped a little. After that week, Xephos was allowed to go into the town as long as he was accompanied with one of the other two. They kept him quiet, hiding him if any of the three were present. The townsfolk didn't mind helping along with that; it's not like he was a fugitive or anything. He just wasn't on their good side. Xephos was beginning to notice that more people were becoming braver, too. While some stuck by their dark rulers, others were beginning to see things in Xephos' way. They started believing they could change the kingdom. This concerned the King. So, he began visiting the town more frequently with his two friends, to make sure his reign was absolute. It began with more punishments, like Xephos had received, but soon it changed to imprisonment and torture. It had only been **three months** since Xephos' first outbreak, yet the town was completely different. No one was happy; everyone lived in** fear**. Whenever Xephos went into the town now, when he was allowed to go alone, he would wear a hood. People knew him. Some look up to him. Some blamed him. He didn't want it to be like THIS. He wanted to help everyone, not make it worse. The sun was just a far off memory. The sky was always dark, mirroring the mood. The hood covered his face, making it dark like the sky. Apart from his eyes, which he now referred to as a **curse**. They were always glowing. Anyone could recognise him like this; once people knew, the rumours spread. **The rebel with the glowing eyes.** He kept the hood low; making sure it covered those _damn_ cursed eyes. He was sometimes able to see Lomadia, but not how they used to. It was always secretive, down alleyways or in some other dark place they could find. He didn't want her to be associated with a rebel. It surprised him, and most other townsfolk, why the King had not tried to imprison him first. He had been the cause of this, so why was he allowed to be free? This deeply angered those who knew people imprisoned, splitting them into two sides. Those angry at the King for imprisoning people, and those angry at Xephos for not being imprisoned. There was hardly any on both or neither side; most people had an opinion.

* * *

><p>Now Xephos sat in their house, which had gone undiscovered due to Lalna's technology and the thick amount of trees and vegetation surrounding the place. He was pressing a wet rag against Honeydew's face, just above his eye, where a bruise was forming. "And you tell me not to get into trouble." The male murmured. Honeydew muttered something in reply, but Xephos wasn't paying attention. "What happened this time?"<p>

"Fucking guard caught me, didn't he? Right in the eye." Honeydew replied, a growl in his voice. "So I gave him what for. Straight to the infirmary for him!" He added smugly, smirking. Xephos rolled his eyes, wiping the blood away. He was sure it wasn't _quite_ like that, but he might as well go along with it. It didn't help anyone by arguing over nothing, especially now.

"And you got away?"

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Xephos shrugged, throwing the rag into the sink, making an ice pack. It was true. If he had been caught, Xephos would currently be alone or trying to save said dwarf. "Look, don't worry about it. We've done this before. Fighting the guards, and then we get off free." The dwarf cursed as Xephos _accidentally_ put the ice pack on with a bit too much force. The glare didn't faze Xephos in the slightest.

"That's what worries me." The raven-haired male sat opposite the dwarf. "Why? Why don't they come after us?" He asked, gently running his hand through his hair. As he did, the hood fell back, revealing his tired glowing blue eyes. He had to be extra careful, but it seemed like now Honeydew was making a reputation for himself. How could he not? The dwarf loved the 'fame'. "I started this... Am I some kind of figure of hope?" He asked, mostly to himself. "If I was, I should be imprisoned first. Does the King not care?" Xephos sighed. It made no sense to him. Why was he forgotten like this? Or, at least, why wasn't the King being active about finding him?

"Just be glad he doesn't." Honeydew rested a hand on his shoulder. "Life would be a whole lot harder if that was the case. You're lucky." He pointed out. The two fell into silence. Their eyes flicked over to the door when they heard knocking. This raised the same question in their minds. Who would knock? Xephos stood up, instantly wielding his diamond sword in hand. At first he had been useless with a sword, but now he could rival the Knight himself...or so Honeydew said. Xephos said he was a long way from being able to match him, though he might be able to hold his own for at least a moment. He walked to the door, opening it a crack.

"Lomadia!" He dropped the sword on the floor, swinging the door open. She was visibly shaken, and even had blood running down her cheek. Her usual owl hat was missing from her head, letting her hair run down normally; some parts had been touched by the blood too. Xephos held her close, closing the door behind her. He sat down with her, his arms not moving from around her body. "W-What happened?" He asked worriedly as he began wiping the blood away. "Why are you bleeding?"

"I-It's not my blood." Lomadia replied, her voice incredibly shaky. "T-That doesn't matter. It's L-Lalna. They've taken him." She explained. The two males gasped. Lalna?! Why have they got him?! "We were just talking i-in the street...and then from out of nowhere the Knight appeared." She explained, trying to keep her voice steady, instead of letting it all come out at once. "He knocked Lalna out in a few moments. He t-told me to tell you that they had him. T-The King apparently w-wants to speak with you." Xephos tensed, his breath hitching for a moment. Finally, his time was up. He glanced at Honeydew, who had the expression that said 'Don't you dare'. Xephos stood up, gently running his hand through Lomadia's hair to keep her calm.

"Did he say when?"

"A-As soon as you could." Lomadia stuttered, her brain suddenly figuring out what her boyfriend was doing. "You're...not actually going, are you?" She asked quietly. Xephos sighed, gently pulling his hood back up. He looked down at Lomadia, his eyes glowing with a new emotion. Determination.

"I can't leave my friend in danger. Look after Lomadia for me, Honeydew." And with that he left, ignoring Honeydew's shouts and Lomadia's begging. On his way out he picked up his sword, strapping it across his back. He wasn't going unprepared, no way. That would just be suicide. Xephos intended on returning from the castle with his friend, or at least getting Lalna out. If he was safe, then return was not so important for himself anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: Literally one character of being able to title this chapter 'The Rebel with the Glowing Eyes'. Damn. Oh well xD  
>Originally, my title for the fanfiction was 'Tales of a Rebel'. However, I thought that would be a bit of a spoiler, yet I still wanted to keep 'Tales of' in the title. So, yeah. Just a little insight into that xD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Proposal

Xephos stood at the gates to the castle. He glanced around, seeing bystanders watching him. They watched with curiosity; there were only really two reasons to go to the castle. 1) You're going to be imprisoned, or 2) You lived there. Seeing as only a handful of people lived there, it looked like he was willingly imprisoning himself. The gates slowly opened, and he made his way towards the marble monstrosity; he much preferred Sjin's taste for mahogany, even if his obsession was a little...obnoxious at times. He clenched his hand around his marked wrist, running his thumb over the engraving. It had faded very slightly, but not enough for it to become unrecognisable or forgettable. When he got closer to the castle, he could see the guards either side. They instantly grabbed him by each arm, escorting him to the throne room. The inside was as fancy as the rumours said. Royal blue decked everywhere, apart from the occasional deep red or forest green. The insignia of the King could be seen at every turn; a top hat with specks, like paint, around the bottom. Xephos didn't even bother trying to memorize the route; they all looked the same. The doors were opened in front of him, and his knees collided forcefully with the ground. He didn't look up from the ground, never wanting to see those piercing ice blue eyes again. Unfortunately, Xephos was not going to have his wish.

"Leave us." He sounded so adult for being just 18 years old; the same age as Xephos himself. As soon as the doors shut, Xephos watched as legs came into his view. "It's good to see you again, rebel." He knelt down in front of Xephos, tipping his head back slightly. Their eyes met, the two shades of blue. Glowing and piercing. As before, Xephos said nothing. The King rolled his eyes, letting go of Xephos, who's head moved back down so he was looking at the ground. "Not this again. Life would be so much simpler if you just did as you were told." He stood up. Soon two other pairs of feet joined his; red and green. The Knight and the Mage. "Now, do you know why you are here?" The King asked.

"Why now?" The question stunned the three, leaving a momentary silence. "Why leave it until now to imprison me?" Xephos dared look up at them and saw the look of confusion begin to fade. "I was the first rebel. Why did you not try to imprison me first?" He asked. The King smirked, and then laughed.

"I am not going to imprison you." Xephos blinked, taken aback. _What?_ "No, you are too useful to just be thrown into darkness. Instead I have a proposal for you." The King glanced to his right, where Lalna was thrown out of the shadows. Xephos gasped, seeing how beaten up he was. Bruises, scars, blood... What did they do to him? "Now..." The voice snapped him back to reality. "If you join me, I'll leave your friends alone." Xephos growled. He was instantly going to shout 'No!', but he hesitated. He looked back over at Lalna. They wouldn't be hurt...

"D-Don't...join h-him..." Lalna's weak voice whispered. "F-Fight..." The Knight moved over to Lalna, making him kneel, hurting him further in the process. He held his sword to Lalna's neck, threatening to cut if he spoke again.

"Lalna!" Xephos tried to stand, but the Mage held him down. "..." He thought about Honeydew and Lomadia. They'd tell him not to join him. Xephos closed his eyes for a moment, before they snapped open, blazing. He thrust his head back, smashing it into the Mage's. He took out his sword, aiming for the King. In an instant, the Knight had parried the blow, pushing Xephos back. The two were evenly matched, with Xephos even gaining the advantage slightly every now and again. The Knight smirked, obviously surprised.

"Impressive. Even without proper training you can match with me!" He whispered, sweeping his leg under Xephos. The raven haired male landed on his back, the point against his neck. Xephos panted quietly, watching the Knight. He was in awe, slightly. In one movement, he had been beaten. "But not quite." He added quietly. The King moved over to the two, standing over Xephos.

"It seems like you will not come willingly." He sighed, shaking his head. "You could have made life easy, rebel. Instead you've made it..._difficult_." His gaze moved over to the Mage who, apart blood around his nose, had recovered from his daze. The Knight pulled Xephos up, turning him to face the Mage. Xephos glanced over at Lalna, who was screaming and shouting to let him go. He couldn't even move; the Knight held him in a position which rendered it useless to struggle. His eyes flicked back to the Mage when he took out a potion. Xephos growled, moving his head back. "You just need a little...persuading. That's all." He noticed the smirk on the King's face before his mouth was forced open. The liquid trickled down his throat quickly. Soon Xephos' body became tired and numb, his eyes drooping. He groggily looked over to Lalna, who was still shouting, yet everything was muffled. When the Knight let go of him, he instantly fell onto all fours. Xephos shook his head, trying to resist the potion, but it was no use. A gentle push from the side left him flat on his back. The three stood over him, soon becoming nothing more than just blurs. His eyes slowly closed, and everything became silent.

* * *

><p>When Xephos next opened his eyes, there was a loud ringing in his ears like he had just been near an explosion. He slowly sat up, holding his head. He felt something cold and metal against his wrists. Tugging experimentally, the male soon realised they were chains. The room was so dark he could barely make his hand out in front of his face. But he decided he must be in the prison now. It seemed...too quiet. Xephos guessed he was separate from the others. He groaned, the pounding in his head growing. 'Calm down. Breathe.' He told himself, breathing deeply. It eased the pain a little, if nothing else. He didn't know how long he'd been here, or how long he would remain here, but he was here. That's all that mattered. There were two ways Xephos thought this situation could go. He could either try to escape, or just wait whatever fate is in store. He noticed a glint across the room, standing up. His legs were like jelly, hardly able to hold his own weight; this was when he noticed his feet were bare. Why, he didn't know. Everything else was the same, though. Xephos slowly made his way over, the chains suddenly stopping him. He reached out towards the thing, but it was out of reach, past the bars of his cell. Of course it would be. Life was never easy like that. Xephos pressed his back against the wall, the chains draping over his skin. He shivered at how cold they were, staring at nothing. It was only then he was glad for the glow of his eyes. It made the situation a little less frightening. If only slightly. He preferred this, however, to Lalna being imprisoned. He couldn't stand the thought of his friends being hurt. Xephos pulled his knees close, crossing his arms over them. He rest his head on his cold skin, burying his face in them. Even though he preferred this, it didn't mean he had to like it. The silence was painful. Just his own breathing and the occasional jangle of the chains. Nothing more, nothing less.<p>

_You..._

Xephos' head shot up when he heard a voice. Why did he hear a voice? Who was it?

_You're __**the**__ rebel, aren't you?_

The male glanced around, seeing nothing. He began to think he was going crazy; hearing voices.

_You're not crazy._

'Sure.' Xephos thought to himself. 'That's what a crazy person would say to themselves...' He curled up tighter, trying to ignore the voice.

_Look, just listen to me. My name is Rythian. I'm a Mage. I can talk telepathically to you._

'Mage...?' Xephos blinked. Maybe he wasn't crazy. 'Where are you?'

_Imprisoned, like you. You're being kept away from the rest of us, but we're just in range. Anyway, you need to keep your morale up. Be strong, Xephos, the rebel that glows and gives hope to all. _

Xephos pondered on Rythian's words. He had been beginning to lose it, just slightly. He did need to be strong. Xephos never quite realised how much of an impact he had on people but he **had** caused some kind of rebellion; hence his titles. Now he was just beginning to realise how people felt about him. This Rythian thought highly of him, apparently. Xephos nodded, letting his legs stretch out in front of him. He wiggled his toes, smiling at them for some reason.

"...Alright." He spoke aloud, which sounded too loud for his taste. But he preferred it; it made it seem like they were actually talking. "I will..."

"Huh, only a few hours and you're going crazy?" The Knight remarked. How long he had been standing there, Xephos had no clue. He had been too busy listening and talking to Rythian. "I thought it would take a while for you to break, but seems like Ross underestimated you." He chuckled. Xephos could see his shadowy figure standing outside the bars, his eyes only just casting a glow on him. The raven-haired male smirked, letting the strands of his hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Oh...I'm not broken. In fact...I'm stronger than I've even been before." He noticed the smirk on his face fade, making his own grow more. It was slightly insane, but it never hurts to be crazy...**right?**

* * *

><p>AN: Familiar face #1! Rythian! You think I'd leave my favourite Enderborn out of this story? No way xD Even if he is imprisoned, he's still there ;D Even though technically he's not an Enderborn in this, since Minecraft mobs don't exist, but he's still magical. Yay~


	7. Chapter 7 - A Weird Turn

Xephos and Rythian had begun to speak more frequently over the next week. Xephos had learnt about Rythian's life before imprisonment; he lived with a red headed girl named Zoeya, and they had a mute dinosaur friend called Teep. They lived a simple life of magic, seeing as he had a deep hatred for science. Xephos wondered how he and Lalna would get on. However, Rythian had challenged the Mage a few weeks after Xephos' outbreak, and utterly lost. Rythian explained that the Mage had used dirty tricks, and that he would have won in normal circumstances. Ever since then he'd been here, forever worrying about Zoeya and Teep. It saddened Xephos, knowing Rythian was separated from those he cared about because of him. Rythian repeatedly told him it wasn't his fault. Sometimes Xephos would listen, other times he'd just shrug it off. Every now and again, the Knight or Mage would come and stand outside his cell. He never mentioned his talks with Rythian; it was better that they didn't know so they wouldn't attempt to stop them. Xephos took note that the King never visited him. Neither alone nor with one of his friends. This concerned Xephos, but he couldn't quite work out why. But, knowing this, when he finally did grace the raven-haired male with his appearance, Xephos couldn't help but be on edge. What reason would he have to be here, especially **alone**?

"Do you like your accommodations? You've had a while to get used to them." He asked. Xephos noticed how close he dared stand to the bars, within Xephos' reach. The male walked over to the bars, his glowing eyes meeting the King's piercing ones. "Do you want to know something, rebel?"

"My name is **Xephos**." He had gotten sick with them only calling him a rebel. He had only rebelled once, for Notch's sake! It's not like he had even tried to kill them; he was just protecting a child.

"Of course, Xephos. But..." The King blinked once, his eyes becoming less piercing and more curious. "I'm...intrigued. You just..._fascinate_ me." He whispered. Xephos stepped back from the bars, a slight feeling of fear creeping in the back of his mind. His chains pooled at his feet, making them cold. He watched the King's fingers curl around the bars. "But...I don't know WHY. Why do you fascinate me, Xephos?" His voice was barely louder than a whisper, and that is what scared Xephos. The raven-haired male moved further away, glad when he felt the wall press against his back. The King let a small smirk appear on his face. "You know, I have the keys. I can just come closer, if I want to." Damn. Xephos had forgotten that. He didn't look at the King, instead his gaze were on his own hands. Shaking. "Why won't you just cooperate with us, Xephos?" The voice almost went straight over Xephos.

"...You're evil." He replied simply. The King sighed, shaking his head.

"No, Xephos. The **world** is evil. I am just trying to balance it out." He watched the rebel with curiosity. "...I...saw the real world, once. Outside of my fancy castle." The King smiled sadly. "10 years ago. I was attacked and insulted, as were my two friends. Nobody helped us." A sharp pain sparked through Xephos' mind, causing him to wince. It was like a thousand knives being stabbed into that one point. He curled up, groaning. "W-What's wrong?" The King's tone suddenly changed from his normal tone to one of caring. He sounded more like what he was; a boy. Not a King, an 18 year old. A teenager. Xephos didn't hear anything else as he cradled himself, rocking back and forth as the pain refused to cease. Soon the chains were dropped from his arms and he was being dragged out of the cell. Xephos couldn't tell what was happening, the pain searing in his head. Soon he was out cold, his breathing shallow.

* * *

><p>"What happened to him?" Ross stood over Xephos' unmoving body. He glanced to his left, where Smith stood next to him. The green man had come when he heard what had happened; Trott was busy doing...something else. "You said he suddenly curled up, and then he started rocking himself? He didn't react to you, or anything, at all?" Ross just nodded. The green man sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know why you're so attached to this rebel. He's just going to fuel the other's rage and revenge. He's going to cause a revolution." He pointed out.<p>

"..." Ross said nothing, his ice blue eyes less piercing as he watched the boy. No, not boy. They were the same age. Yet they both acted much older. But, watching him like this, it showed that he was still just a boy. His dark hair, his pale skin, his young eyes. It made him weaker than what everyone made him to be. Why was he so attached to him? ...They were the same, in many ways, and Ross saw that. "...Maybe it's fate." He glanced at Smith, who looked back with confusion before shrugging it off. "Don't you feel like...something is wrong?" He asked, not unlike how a child would ask their parents for answers. "Like...this isn't how things were meant to be?" Smith just shrugged, turning back to the unconscious man.

"I think you're just making stuff up, mate. Better go see Trott about it. First you're attached to a rebel, now you're thinking everything's wrong. Go on. Trott should be around." He nudged his friend. "I'll watch over this one. Go on." He pushed Ross gently, who eventually started walking. Smith glanced back at Xephos, his hand pressed against his head. "Jeez...Why did he have to choose you?" He muttered, taking a seat and making himself comfortable. He had a feeling he'd be there for a while.

* * *

><p>Ross walked down the hallways of the castle, which seemed empty. He didn't even remember the journey he took to Trott's room, but he ended up there. He knocked on the door, and Trott's voice came from inside. Ross opened the door, closing it behind him once he had walked inside. The room was a mixture of red, orange, yellow and brown. From the red and yellow curtains, to the brown and orange bed. It was much more complex than just the royal blue around the rest of the castle, save the room of forest greens. He walked across the room, sitting down on a chair. He glanced to his right, where a mirror sat across the room. When he gazed into it, he didn't recognise the person in it. Just some asshole in fancy clothes. Honestly, Ross felt like he wanted to punch the guy.<p>

"You alright, mate? You look awful." Trott asked caringly; almost like how a mother would care for their child. Ross shook his head, explaining the conversation he had with Smith. The hybrid listened intently, nodding. "I see. What exactly do you think is wrong?" He asked. Ross shrugged, his eyes not moving from the reflection. **His** reflection.

"The past."

"The past?"

"I was talking about it to Xephos, the rebel, and that's when he started acting weird. It was about when we were attacked outside the castle. Remember that, 10 years ago?" Trott nodded, shivering slightly at the memory. It had been horrible; ridiculed and rejected by everyone. "It was...when I said about no one helping us. Is that what's wrong?" Ross murmured. "Did someone help us? Do we not remember?"

"Look, we'd remember something pretty important like that, wouldn't we?" The hybrid pointed out, sitting opposite his lost friend. "I think Smith may be right. Something's messed your head up; probably that rebel or the one who challenged Smith, or some other magic user. I think we just need to clear your head, and then you'll be back to normal. Can't let the townsfolk get the upper hand now, can we?" A smirk crawled onto his face. Ross leaned back, closing his eyes.

"If you say so. You're the expert." He murmured absently. Before he knew it, something was pressed against his lips. His eyes slid open, and he saw the glass of a potion bottle. Ross tipped it back more, feeling the liquid slip down his throat. He swallowed, sighing quietly. "Better...get back..." His words begin to slur slightly; a slight side-effect of the potion. He went to stand, but almost immediately fell back down. Trott guided him, cursing at himself for forgetting to dilute the raw potion. At least it would do what it needed to – it would take his mind off of his fantasies that he made up. Or, at least, that's what Trott thought.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed extremely loud to Xephos when he woke up. After his eyes adjusted, he noticed the green figure of the Mage standing over him. He glanced around, realising he wasn't in his cell anymore. He slowly lifted his hand to his head, groaning quietly. The Mage said nothing, but he knew he was awake. Xephos slowly sat, and he heard the clink of metal around the room. Guards were placed around, and every one of them had just begun to draw their swords.<p>

"Relax. Can't you see how harmless he is?" The Mage sighed, waving his hand to calm the guards down. "Really, you guys are on edge." He turned to Xephos. "You still got that headache of yours?" Xephos realised that he hadn't, so he shook his head. "Good. Sooner we can get you away from Ross the better." Xephos blinked. What did that mean? Did he do something while he was out? The Mage grabbed Xephos by his arm, pulling him off the table he lay upon. Soon he was being dragged back to the cell, he presumed, where he would stay for who knows how long. The two walked in silence, before a question formed in Xephos' mind.

"Why...are you green?" He noticed the Mage visibly flinch at the question, wincing for some kind of punishment. But, surprisingly, none came.

"...A curse." Xephos was shocked at how fragile he sounded. He dared look at the Mage and, with the King, he saw the 18 year old in him. "Many of my ancestors have bared the same curse. It's just an inheritance now." The Mage explained. Xephos said nothing, nodding to show he had heard. The green man then growled. "Damn...I'm getting soft like Ross." His grip tightened around Xephos, causing him to gasp. "You're just fooling me with tricks and lies." He growled, standing outside Xephos' cell. The Mage opened it with magic, before he shoved Xephos inside. The chains magically clamped around his wrists again as the door slammed shut and the Mage left.

_Hey. Are you alright?_

Rythian's voice comforted Xephos, causing him to smile a little.

"Yeah. I was just taken 'cause of some weird turn I had. How long have I been gone?"

_Now? Hm...An hour, at least._

"Really?" Xephos tilted his head, which he soon regretted as his headache began to form again. "It didn't feel like that long."

_Never does when you're out cold._

"Ah, I'm back. That's all that matters, right?" He heard Rythian's chuckle in his mind.

_I guess so. You're a fighter, Xeph. That's for sure._

* * *

><p>AN: Why I feel the need to have to read each chapter at least twice (not including actually writing it), I have no idea. I guess so I can add stuff or not mistakes etc. Oh well, it's fine ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Power

Xephos had no clue whether it was night or day anymore. He slept when he wanted; he was awake when he didn't. Most of the time he would talk to Rythian, seeing as there was nothing else to do. They'd make up stories or ideas about random things, or just have a laugh together. That was until Rythian was taken. It was sudden. They had been talking, like normal, when Rythian suddenly stopped.

"Rythian?" Xephos asked cautiously, sitting up in his cell accompanied by the clink of his chains. No reply. Rythian never stopped so suddenly. "Rythian, are you ok?"

_They're here._

He blinked, clenching his hands into fists. What did they want with Rythian? He hadn't done anything. Had they found out? No, that's impossible. There's no way. The Mage hadn't mastered telepathy, Rythian explained, and neither did the others in their cells. So there was no way. What other reason could they want him though?

"R-Rythian, talk to me." His voice was becoming quick, but he soon calmed himself. Being anxious wouldn't help the situation in the slightest. "Why are they there? What do they want with you?" He asked slowly. Xephos would have seemed like a madman if someone was watching him, but he didn't care right now.

_I'm sorry, Xephos. I...I think this is the last time we will speak. _That stutter. He was **never** nervous. Did he think he was going to die? No...Rythian couldn't die. Xephos wouldn't allow it. He stood up, the glow in his eyes burning bright.

"No! I won't let you die!" He shouted, being sure they would hear him. Xephos felt a tingling feeling in his hands, ignoring it as he clenched them tight around the bars of his cells. It was only when they began MELTING did he take notice of the tingling. His HANDS were glowing, just like his eyes. Xephos spent a few moments staring at his hands, before the glow faded. They were bruised and mostly numb. He felt the chains suddenly drop off his wrists. He tested the door, which fell to the floor with ease; not without creating a lot of noise. Xephos was finally able to reach what had been glinting, teasing him for the days, maybe longer, he had spent in the cell. His trusty diamond sword. "I'm surprised. Why did they leave you here?" He murmured, almost like he was talking to the sword. With a bit of effort, due to the numbness, he eventually slotted the sword across his back. Xephos kept shaking his hands, or pressing them against himself, trying to get rid of the numbness. He wasn't exactly sure why they were numb and bruised, but he assumed it was due to them suddenly glowing and the bars melting under them. 'What was that?' He asked himself as he slowly made his way down the black corridor. The only source of light was his eyes, which dimly lit the way. This was unreal. Xephos had gotten out of his cell and was now just walking around. He didn't even hear any shouts or footsteps. Did they really not care about him? Would he actually get out?

"Interesting. Now why are you wandering around?" Xephos stopped when the Mage's voice came from behind him. At first he was confused; he hadn't heard any noise. It slowly dawned on him that the Mage could probably use magic to cover his sounds up. Why didn't he think of that sooner? It was stupid he thought he could just leave.

"What have you done with Rythian?"

"Rythian...? Oh, that idiot who challenged me? Nothing. At least, **we** haven't." Xephos growled, the pain growing in his hands. The Mage blinked, watching Xephos. Well, specifically his hands. "This IS interesting..." He took Xephos' hands, seeming unaffected by their power to melt things. "I've only seen magic like this one other time..." Within a second handcuffs were around Xephos' wrists, preventing the glow. The pain didn't cease, but they were powerless now. "We can't just leave you locked up now." The green man smirked, dragging Xephos through the darkness.

* * *

><p>The raven-haired man was thrown against the wall as the Mage shut the door. Xephos couldn't even rub his arm better, which was now throbbing from the force. The Mage picked Xephos up again, moving him closer to his research. He sat him down, but didn't put any more restraints on him. Xephos watched him as he began to work, a little confused. They hadn't gone to the Knight, or even the King, and told them about this. Why was the Mage being secretive like this?<p>

"A-Aren't you going to tell the King?" He asked hesitantly.

"No need. They'll come to me when they've figured out you've gone." The Mage replied simply. And that was the end of the conversation. Xephos decided to take the time to look around the room. Instead of the usual royal blue that adorned everywhere else in the castle, or the shades of reds that decked the Knight's room, this room primarily used greens of many shades; most likely to fit with the Mage's curse. That or he just liked green. Across the floor lay several knocked over stacks of books. They were based around all different kinds of magic; Thaumcraft, Blood Magic, Witchery... anything you could think of. It seems like he specialized in Thaumcraft, however, as at least two of the stacks contain solely books based around it. Blood Magic seemed...lacking. There was only one book he could see of it, and it was surrounded by more Thaumcraft books. Currently he was standing by his research table, which had a cauldron to it's right. In the centre of the room was the infusion altar, which was the most prominent thing in the room. Across the room were his arcane alembics. Basically, it was a room that revolved around magic and alchemy, predominantly Thaumcraft. Xephos looked at his pained hands that rest in his lap. They were numb, yet he could still feel the pain. It was a...strange feeling. He flinched when he felt a sudden sharp point in his skin. "Just need some blood." The Mage smiled, but Xephos just growled.

"Could've asked." He muttered.

"Not my style, mate." The smile changed into his iconic smirk, showing the evil side to him. "Anyway, would you have really said yes?"

"..."

"Exactly." The Mage started mixing Xephos blood with various magical substances, watching as the reacted...or not, in most cases. Xephos listened as he muttered things to himself, hearing words like 'rare' or 'unnatural'. He pressed his needle wound against his leg, stopping the blood from escaping. He pondered over the Mage's words. Unnatural? What exactly was he? What was this...'power' he possessed?

"What am I?" He let the words slip from his mouth before he realised. The Mage glanced at Xephos, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"...An anomaly." Xephos blinked, replaying the word in his mind. Anomaly?

"What do you mean, 'an anomaly'?" He asked, becoming more persistent. Was something wrong with him? Was it to do with his eyes, his hands? He needed answers. The Mage chuckled darkly, standing in front of the man. Xephos was beginning to panic, and he couldn't calm himself.

"Just as I said – you're an anomaly. You're not normal." He whispered slowly, letting each word sink into Xephos' mind. He ENJOYED this; watching someone break down. "Something is different with you. Whether it's good or bad, I don't know. But something is different. I am going to find out what." Xephos began to hyperventilate, becoming scared.

"R-Rythian? Rythian...Rythian!" The man in red began to repeat the man's name over and over. Something about him comforted him; it was getting no reply that made it worse. Now he knew he **must** be dead. He wouldn't just be silent. Could he not be heard? Xephos curled up tightly, his hands over his head. The dark laughter invaded his mind, surrounding him. "No...No...No..." Xephos' voice became breathless as he started losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Anomaly.<em>

_Anomaly._

_Anomaly._

_ANOMALY._

Xephos' eyes shot open. He was...alone in a wasteland. Debris of houses and other buildings littered the ground. The dusty, dead ground. He slowly stood up, clenching his hand around his arm. There were no longer restraints around his wrists which he was thankful for. Turning this way and that, he saw nothing. No other people, no building standing, no animals or creatures. Nothing. His eyes drifted up to the sky, seeing the moon in a dark red sky. The colour was similar to blood. Xephos felt exhausted and hurt. Looking at his hands, he noticed bruises and grazes lining them and they continued up his arms; his sleeves were torn from who knows what. The pounding had returned, but that was probably the least of his worries. His legs were sluggish to respond, but eventually they began to cooperate. He almost didn't WANT to walk, though; he was scared of what he might find. Xephos' eyes seemed to provide no light now, the moon being more powerful. He looked across the landscape, and saw a dip in the land. He rushed over, and saw a figure on the ground. They were split into two, jagged ripping marks across their torso. Xephos had to keep himself from gagging, clenching his own arm tighter even if it hurt. The figure looked like they were female; the long blonde hair was a good sign for that. Wait...long, blonde hair? Xephos' heart rate quickened as he ran over, skidding on his knees when he got close. He hesitated, his hands hovering over the body. Quickly he turned it over, and a sigh left him. It wasn't Lomadia. He strangely felt relieved, even though he was holding a dead body in his arms. He stood up, pressing his palm into his temple as he began to hear things.

_Unstable._

_Unconscious._

_Insane?_

* * *

><p>"Such a shame, isn't it?" Smith sighed, leaning back against the wall as he watched the unconscious figure. "He's gone and trapped himself in a fantasy. It'll be over when he wakes up." He explained, glancing at Ross. "How're you feeling, mate?" Ross blinked once, his eyes just as piercing as they would be with anyone else. They did not have the same friendly expression he would usually give his friend.<p>

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just concerned about you, _my lord_." Smith replied, moving back over to his research table. Maybe he was just having a bad day, or something.

"..." Ross looked at Xephos, watching him sleep soundly. His eyes no longer held the emotion he used to feel about him. "...What do you plan on doing with him?"

"Nothing much. Just some experiments. His potential...it's incredible. He has...some kind of magic." The Mage explained, holding up a vial of Xephos' blood. While he was unconscious, he decided he might as well take some more. "His blood reacts so differently to what you would expect. It's almost like..." He turned to face Ross. "...I couldn't be sure, though. With him acting so unstable recently..." He shrugged.

"If he becomes of no use to us, then bring him to me. I want to end him **myself**." The words struck the green man hard. He merely nodded, as his gaze dared to meet his friend's. No emotion, no pity. Whatever Trott had done, it had worked a little TOO well, in Smith's opinion. Ross walked to the door, not even turning around as he spoke. "Maybe **you** should see Trott. You seem to be becoming attached to this boy." Then the two were left alone; one lost in a fantasy and the other worried about his friend.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Plan

The green fist slammed down hard on the table in front of Trott, almost splintering the wood with the force. "What have you done to him?!" He growled, glaring daggers into the hybrid. "He's become completely emotionless! You've made him hollow, a shadow of his former self. Now, you need to help him back." The hybrid simply leaned back in his chair, his beady black eyes meeting his friend's dark blue ones. He could see the look in them, it was one he knew well. But, this time, he just had to ignore it.

"...I can't."

"WHAT?!" The Mage asked angrily, not even fazing the Knight. He was too used to random outbursts of anger, so just raising his voice didn't scare the hybrid in the slightest. "You mean he's stuck as this emotionless twat?" He growled. Trott waved his hand absently, going back to his work. His King would not be happy if he got behind, especially over something like this - something so trivial.

"You're the one who suggested it. Why are you so worked up about it?" Smith let out an exasperated sigh. Sometimes Trott was the most understanding hybrid in the world. Other times he was just a plain twat. Why was this one of the times he had to be a twat?

"I didn't mean THIS. Just something to take his mind off of things, not change him _completely_." He sat down in a chair opposite Trott, his face in his hands. "What have I done?" He muttered. This was all his fault. If he had just said something else, like go for a walk or a rest or something, Ross wouldn't be how he is now. He'd still be their loveable friend. Trott glanced at Smith, placing his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Should I get something for you, too?"

"...Will I remember this?"

"No." The Mage sat up, leaning back in his chair. He thought about it, glancing absently around the room. Would it be better to forget? Instead of worrying about what his friend used to be, he'd be focused on the present. Was that the best idea? Did he want to forget what they used to be like? "So?"

"...I...don't know. You'll remember how we were, right?" The walrus hybrid nodded. It was a burden he was willing to bear; he could easily act around the two so it seemed normal. It bothered him little that he'd lose his friends, at least on the surface. "...Shit." The green man growled, standing up. He started pacing around; it was a common practice when he was agitated or thinking.

"You don't have to tell me now. Just come back when you feel ready." Trott pointed out, his eyes glossing over the work he should currently be doing. He supposed it'd just have to wait for a little bit longer. "I won't tell Ross about it. Hand over my walrus heart." Smith raised an eyebrow, watching him place a hand over where his heart would be.

"How do you know you've got a walrus one?" The hybrid shrugged, and they shared a laugh. "Anyway, I'd better get back. The rebel might wake up any moment." Smith added, briskly exiting the room. Trott closed his eyes for a few moments, before he looked at the darkness to his left. Guilt spread through his body as he realised what he had just done. He had lied to one of his best friends, not once but _twice_, in the space of one conversation.

"Clueless." A voice came. Trott nodded, as Ross emerged from said darkness. "Why did you not force it on him?" Ross asked, his arms folding in front of his chest. "You could see what that rebel did to him." He pointed out, a slight interest in the way his _friend_ was handling the situation.

"It doesn't work as well." The hybrid replied, even though it was a lie. He didn't _want_ to make him forget. He hated himself for what he did to Ross, even if he could cope with it. Trott wanted to keep Smith as he was for as long as he could. "More will be forgotten if he willingly takes it." The lie slipped easily from his tongue, convincing the darker haired male completely. The King nodded, glancing at the door.

"I see." He murmured. "We cannot leave it too long. If he becomes too attached...the rebel will get the upper hand." Trott nodded. "If he shows signs of this, you must force it upon him. No matter what." The King then left as briskly as the Mage did. Trott sighed, slumping back down in his chair. He didn't want to hurt either of them. But, eventually, it would come down to either. One would end his friend, the other would end himself.

"...Sorry, Smith."

* * *

><p>"We haven't seen him for weeks, Honeydew. Lalna is still hurt, so WE'VE got to save him." Lomadia crossed her arms in front of her chest. It was that 'You're not saying no' look that women gave; not the cutesy, innocent look either. Lomadia never liked 'cutesy' stuff anyway, and she was sometimes even more manly than Xephos or Honeydew. "What if they've hurt him? What if he's DEAD?!" She asked. The dwarf tried to calm the female, but there was no way to halt a storm. Skip forward a few minutes, after a long rant, Lomadia was now in tears with her new owl hat – the other one was never found by Lomadia, but a certain cat seemed to take a lot of interest in it... – pulled down slightly as she mumbled her boyfriend's name. Honeydew rubbed her arms gently, letting her cry.<p>

"Ok, Lomadia. We'll try and save him. We'll do whatever it takes." He murmured. He hated seeing her like this. Honeydew wasn't even quite sure why he was so hesitant. No, he **knew** why. He wanted to save himself. He didn't want to risk his own freedom for Xephos. The dwarf cursed at himself; why was he so selfish?! After all this time, after everything Xeph had done...why couldn't he do this one thing for him? Well, now he would. He didn't want Lomadia to be sad like this for one more day. A noise from across the room caught their attentions. Lalna was leaning heavily against the door, his breathing heavy and ragged.

"I-If you're going...I'm c-coming too..." He whispered painfully, slipping off of the door frame. Lomadia rushed over, catching the scientist before he hit the ground. His body was still bruised and battered from the torture he had been through; he was also a lot slimmer than he used to be. Lalna could hardly do anything without help from someone, and even then it was a struggle.

"You're in no state to be coming with us, Lalna." Honeydew said firmly. Lomadia guided him over to a seat, sitting next to him. Honeydew sat opposite the two. "You can hardly walk. Taking you would be like taking you to your grave." He pointed out. The scientist was going to protest, but instead had a different idea.

"At least...l-let me help." Lalna countered. "I...I c-can make some p-potion, or m-machine...then y-you can sneak...inside." He explained slowly, using a lot of energy just to speak. Shakily he brought his hand up, only a little, with two potions in his grasp. "I-Invisibility. It'll get you i-inside." Lalna smiled weakly. Lomadia took the potions from Lalna, placing a hand on his.

"Thank you, Lalna." She then looked at Honeydew, a thought hitting her. "We can't leave Lalna alone. He'll hardly survive an hour, if that." She pointed out. Lalna shook his head, another weak smile forming on his lips.

"I can manage." He replied. "I've got a machine t-that'll help." He smiled proudly, yet it was still a little weak. Lalna pressed a few buttons on a controller, and a robot moved into the doorway of his room. Honeydew nodded, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He glanced at Lomadia.

"See? Lalna can take care of himself for a while. Anyway, we shouldn't be that long." He took Lomadia's hand to help her up. She seemed as fragile as Lalna did, from time to time; only because of her constant worry over Xephos. Now they'd be able to rectify that. The two walked over to the door, opening it when Lalna spoke again.

"Remember: they'll run out eventually. I'd say...a f-few hours? If you run out before hand, there'll be some kind of potions room, or the infirmary, and if you can't find that then go to the Mage's room. He'll definitely have something." Lalna called, and the door shut. He glanced over at his robot friend, who had moved to his side. "I hope they'll be ok." He murmured.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for the two to get to the outer gates of the castle, after briskly making their way through the main town. It was then that it hit them. They had no idea <em>where<em> Xephos was, nor did they know the layout of the castle. The two glanced at each other, standing for a few moments. Honeydew then clicked his fingers, beginning to drag Lomadia with him.

"W-Where are we going, Honeydew?" She asked. Usually when the dwarf was going somewhere, it was either to a shop to find those Jaffa-thingies or to a cave to mine in. Hopefully it was neither of those this time.

"To a friend. He'll know the layout PERFECTLY. He did build the damn thing, after all." Honeydew smirked. They took various turns, this way and that, until they came to a small house. Mahogany adorned everything; the windows, roof, walls but specifically the door. Honeydew knocked on said door, and it soon opened. The two were greeted by a man in farmer's clothes, and a magnificent beard and moustache. Lomadia could even see dirt on said clothes; he must have been out in the fields recently. He glanced at the two, smiling,

"Honeydew! It's great to see you!" He said happily. Lomadia blinked as he watched the man. He certainly was...happy. It was odd, but refreshing. "Come in, come in! I'll make tea for you..."

"We'll come in, Sjin, but we don't have time for tea." Honeydew replied, as he entered the building. He glanced back at Lomadia. "Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce you two. Lomadia, this is Sjin. He's the best farmer and architect in the land." Sjin giggled. It was almost a bit girly.

"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far." He added, being too modest for his own good.

"It's true!" Honeydew insisted. "Anyway, Sjin, this is Lomadia. She's Xeph's girlfriend, and an owl lover." He continued, causing a slight blush to form on Lomadia's face. Lomadia moved her owl hat slightly, her gaze meeting Sjin's.

"H-Hi." She smiled. The two then walked inside, and Sjin closed the door behind them. The interior was the same as the exterior: mahogany. How one man could like mahogany so much was beyond Lomadia. Not that mahogany was bad, mind you. It's just...an obsession on this scale...

"Well, nice to meet you, Miss Lomadia." Sjin bowed. He then turned to the stairs, glancing up them. "Sips! Make yourself decent, we've got visitors!" He called.

"Who is it?"

"Honeydew and Xephos' girlfriend, Lomadia." Sjin replied.

"What's that dwarf doing here?" Came a shout, sounding slightly angry and slightly confused. Sjin rolled his eyes, telling the two to sit down. Honeydew took his regular seat, a small-ish one carved from mahogany that was sitting next to the fire. He always had an affinity for fire. Lomadia nervously sat down in another similar chair; it wasn't quite as elegant, but she didn't mind. She glanced around the room, seeing how homely it felt. It was almost like what your grandparents living room would look like. Pictures of various occasions were dotted on the walls. One particularly struck Lomadia's interest - Xephos, Honeydew, Lalna, Sjin and who she assumed Sips were all together in front of what looked like a factory. A day out, maybe? It must have been relatively recent, seeing as Xephos looked similar to what he did now. Maybe in the last year or two? She couldn't quite figure out what the factory was, but Honeydew was holding a lot of Jaffa cakes. A lot was an understatement.

"I don't know! We're just going to talk."

"...Alright." Sjin smiled a little, as he joined his two guests in the living room. Lomadia began to notice familiar signs around, like 'Sipsco' or 'Chilliwowas'. It suddenly clicked as she realised these two must be the _'legendary'_ Sips and Sjin. Some might say infamous, but they didn't seem that bad. At least, Sjin didn't. When did Xephos, Honeydew and Lalna meet them and become such good friends?

"So, what did you want to talk about, Honeydew?" Sjin asked. He seemed to have his own tea that he had made beforehand, and he took gentle sips from them. There was a bag of white substance that Lomadia, naively, assumed was sugar on the table next to a second cup. "Thinking about it, why have you brought Lomadia here, and not Xephos?" Honeydew sighed.

"That's...just it. Xephos has been captured." Sjin had to stop himself from choking when he heard that.

"Oh no...That's terrible." Sjin coughed out. "Was it today?"

"No. He's been there for a few weeks." This reply visibly shocked Sjin, his eyes growing wide.

"I haven't heard any rumours. I wonder why." Sjin glanced at the door, as a grey man with only a towel around his waist strolled in. "Sips! Guests!" He growled, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. The grey man shrugged, snuggling up beside Sjin.

"You said decent. Now, I think this is pretty decent." Sips pointed out, dumping the 'sugar' into the empty cup. "So, Xephos has been captured, eh? Ah...what a loss." He murmured, before tipping the cup back and letting some of the substance pour into his mouth. The four sat in silence for a while.

"H-Honeydew mentioned that you built the castle." Lomadia began, trying to continue the conversation without focusing too much on the almost naked man, and what she now realised he was doing. Oh how naïve she had been. Sjin nodded proudly.

"All by myself, I did. With these two hands." He looked at his hands. "Probably one of my greatest builds, I might add." He smiled. "There's a lack of mahogany though. That'd make the place even better." Sjin then blinked. "Why...is that relevant?" He asked.

"Well, that would mean you know it inside out, right? Like the back of your hand?" Honeydew inquired. Sjin nodded slowly. He still didn't quite get it. Sips rolled his eyes, tapping the farmer gently as he placed the now empty cup back on the table.

"They want to sneak in, dumb dumb. You're going to guide them." Sjin blinked. It finally sank in. "Anyway, how are you going to sneak in? It's not like you can just waltz up to the castle. That's something I would do." Sips smirked proudly, his arm draped across Sjin's chest as his hand rested on his waist. A slight blush was on the farmer's cheeks, but he interlinked his fingers with the grey man's on his waist. "You got some kind of plan?" Lomadia held out one of their invisibility potions. "Huh. Did blondy mix that up for ya?" He murmured.

"A-Anyway, why do you think I'm just going to agree to this?" The farmer asked, his hand clenching around Sips' gently. "I-It's really dangerous and we could all be going to our deaths." He pointed out.

"Sjin, please." Lomadia whispered. She could feel tears forming in her eyes again. "Xephos... He means everything to me. It...hurts so much." She murmured. Sjin watched Lomadia, thinking about how he would feel if he lost Sips. He wouldn't be able to bare it. He nodded, taking one of her hands in his.

"I'll do it." He replied. Lomadia smiled, nodding in thanks. "So, are we going now?" Sjin asked.

"We planned to." Honeydew chipped in. "Are you ready?" He asked. Sjin glanced at Sips, feeling a bit sad. He didn't want to leave his partner behind. Sips smirked, seeing Sjin's lip quiver slightly.

"Dummy, I'm coming too." He whispered, their lips connecting. They shared a small kiss, before the grey man turned to Honeydew. "Yeah. We're ready."

"You might want to get changed first, though."

* * *

><p>AN: Familiar Faces #2 and #3! Now, if I left THESE guys out, then...wow. But, I didn't. I've even mentioned Sjin before, so xD That might've been a clue that he'd eventually show up~  
>Also, I totally had this written out way before you even asked about seeing the others again, SpiritedandLoyal. I guess I have a good sense of timing xD<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 - Infiltration

After splitting the potions equally between the four of them, with some help from the 'potions master' Nilesy, they each drank their portion of the potion - Lomadia took note on the recogniseable hat that his familiar, Lyndon, wore; so that's where it went. They could still see each other, yet no one else could. They easily made their way into the castle without alerting any guards; Sips did decide to play a little trick on one, but that was about it. As Honeydew predicted, Sjin did know the castle like the back of his hand. Even with major changes to the interior, he still knew his way perfectly. They first thought that Xephos would be in the prisons below, so they decided to check that out. They each took a different corridor of cells. Some were empty. Some were occupied. Others...used to be occupied, but now had a dead weight in it. Those were the worst to look at; especially if you were the prisoner opposite them. Sjin stopped outside one with a body in. He wasn't sure whether they were dead or not; they weren't moving, yet they didn't look dead. When he moved closer, the figure shot up, causing Sjin to jump back in fright.

_Sjin?_

"R-Rythian?"

_What are you doing here?_

"Xephos. Do you know him?" The figure's eyes glowed purple, piercing the darkness. He was looking directly at Sjin, even though he was invisible. Sjin put it down to his magical abilities. Rythian used to be a well known mage in a different town, and this one, but that's in the past.

_Yes! Yes, I know Xephos! He's not been here for a while. I think he's been taken by the Mage!_

"Thank you." Sjin knelt down, suddenly realising the marks and blood around Rythian's mouth. There were also clear marks of the taint that tore at his skin, leaving parts semi-detached or completely broken off. What the hell happened to him? "Your... mouth..." Rythian turned away, covering his mouth in shame.

_D-Don't look. She...did this to me. Bastard. Using such an impure and corrupt magic... Taint..._ Sjin watched as Rythian tore a bit of his cape off and wrapped it around his mouth like a mask. He glanced back at Sjin, and Sjin guessed he would have been smiling if he could see his mouth. _Better?_

"Well, you can't see it now." The farmer shrugged.

_Good. Now find Xephos. You know where the Mage's room is, right? I think he's there. Hurry, I don't know what's happening to him. The last time he was taken, he said he had some kind of weird moment. They might've done something to him. _Rythian quickly explained. Sjin nodded, as he took off down the corridor to find the others. Rythian suddenly had a thought, trying to get Sjin back. _Sjin! Wait! _But it was too late. The farmer had gone out of reach. _The Mage...he can probably see them too._

* * *

><p>The four met up above the prisons, standing in one of the lobby-like areas. "Rythian said the Mage probably has him." Sjin explained. "And that we should hurry, since they might've done something to him." He added.<p>

"Rythian? Huh, so that sly dog's still alive." Sips murmured. "At least he's being useful, and not being hateful towards you. I guess that's what prison does to you. You become grateful for everything." He shrugged. "Well, lead the way, Sjin." He added, and Sjin started walking. The four walked in silence, but hasted. Honeydew had his arms around Lomadia, trying to comfort her. They were worried now; have they done something to their loveable spaceman? They occasionally called him a spaceman, seeing as he just appeared on the doorstep at birth and has glowing eyes. They doubted it, though. It was just an affectionate term. Lomadia started counting the number of doors they had passed. Six, seven, eight, up two flights of stairs...it was beginning to get confusing as she began missing doors from the amount of royal blue everywhere. Sjin stopped outside a door lined in dark green.

"This MUST be the Mage's room. It's the only place not in blue, excluding the Knight's room and infirmary." He explained. "He's also a fan of green." He shrugged, slowly pushing the door open. The four crept inside, being sure to shut the door quietly. They froze as they saw the Mage glanced up, directly at the door; or, rather, at THEM...but none of them knew that. He blinked, before he went back to whatever he was doing, 'oblivious' to the group. When Lomadia's eyes landed on the unconscious Xephos, she immediately ran to his side. Lomadia carefully held Xephos' bruised hands, wondering what had happened to them. She pulled his body close, having to keep herself from sobbing. Honeydew briskly walked over, a hand on Lomadia's shoulder.

"Cry all you want, I don't care." The four were startled when they heard the Mage's voice. "You know, I should really get rid of you intruders." He folded his arms across his chest, his gaze moving from person to person. The Mage then sighed, shaking his head. "But...I don't have the heart to. Well, except Sips. We have an old 'grudge' to settle, don't we?"

"Huh, bring it on, _Kermit_." Even though it sounded like an insult, the slight grin on both of their faces showed otherwise.

"H-How can you see us?" Sjin asked, legitimately confused. Smith chuckled, shaking his head.

"Seriously? Best Mage in the kingdom and you think some invisibility potion is going to fool me?" He asked. Sjin turned slightly red, glancing away. Smith turned to Lomadia and Honeydew. "I've been trying to help him. Honest." He added, just before Honeydew lunged at his throat. Even by his size, he managed to knock the Mage over. It took both of the men from Sipsco to get the dwarf off of the green man.

"You did this to him in the first place!" Honeydew growled. Smith wiped his sleeve along his lip, red sinking into the white. He suppressed the rise of his bloodlust, remembering when all he used to see was fire and the Nether itself. He didn't want to go back to that. There was no reason for him to get angry anyway; everything the dwarf was saying was true. He DID do this to him by toying with the poor man. Now he had to do anything to get him back, or Xephos would end up dead and he'd never get Ross back. For some reason, he felt like the unconscious male held the answers to bringing his friend back. "Fuck, I want to kill you!" The Mage simply blinked once, his gaze meeting the dwarf's. Suddenly the dwarf stopped, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Then kill me." The room became silent. No one dared say anything while the two watched each other. "If you want to kill me, **kill me**." Smith undid the top few buttons of his shirt, moving it from over his heart. "Clear shot. Make it quick." He blinked again. Honeydew watched the green man, before shaking his head. "...Good. Glad we got that out of the way." Smith muttered, doing his buttons again. "Now, yes, I did accidentally do this to your friend. But, I'm trying my hardest to bring him back. Not just for your sake, but for mine too." He explained.

"What do you get out of this, Kermit?" Sips folded his arms in front of his chest. The Mage got back to his work, with only a quick glance at the grey man.

"...Does it matter? It's only possible if he's conscious again. So, I just need to work on it." He replied quietly. He didn't want to tell them about the predicament with his friends. They didn't need to know. "I'd appreciate if you a) didn't disturb him too much and b) don't disturb me. I need to concentrate. Unless you want him to get worse." The Mage continued, as he kept working on...whatever he was doing. "And, for Notch's sake, don't get caught. That won't end up well for anybody, seeing as..." He stopped, concentrating on his work. Silence followed that, with only their breathing and the occasional slosh of chemicals or essentias filling the room. Lomadia held Xephos' hand gently, wishing he was awake. She rubbed her fingers gently in a circle on his palm, remembering how he'd do that to calm her down. Lomadia made sure she was gentle; she didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was. 'Xephos...please be ok.' She thought to herself.

"How many?" Sjin's question startled everyone. Smith blinked, glancing at the farmer. "How many are down there? Locked away?" He continued, his gaze moving down to his interlocked hands. "Why?" He whispered, daring to look up at the green man.

"...They objected the King. So they must pay." Smith's voice slipped back into it's monotonous tone, the one he'd use when he was just 'the Mage'. He sighed, placing the bottles down. "...They shouldn't be." Sjin was taken aback, as were the others. "His...no, OUR rule is oppressive. Absolute. It...shouldn't be. People should be able to speak out, voice their opinions. But...our fathers twisted us. Something... there's something we can't remember." The Mage leaned back against the wall, his eyes tracing the ground absently. Honeydew blinked, knowing what he meant, but he kept true to his promise with Lalna. "Ross he...he saw that." His eyes moved over to the window, a sad look in them. "I...I didn't believe him. I just sent him away and now..."

"Now I am better." The group jumped from the voice. The dark haired ruler stood in the doorway, glaring daggers at Smith yet still looking emotionless. His eyes were no longer the icy blue they used to be; instead they had stains of red over the blue. "You are broken. You feel...tch, useless." He blinked once, sending shivers down his friend's spine. His cold gaze then moved over the 'invisible' group. "I had a feeling you would try something. But this...this is pathetic." Ross clenched his hand into a fist, blood pooling in the centre of his palm, coating the tips of his digits. The invisibility then vanished, revealing them. Smith growled, holding his wand tight.

"B-Blood magic..." He whispered, recoiling at the thought of it. It was dangerous and plain stupid to use; risking your own life to do some little tricks. "You...why?!" He asked. Ross smirked, glancing at the blood on his palm. The look in his eye...you could only describe it as insanity.

"You thought you were the only one with magic? No...I made Trott find some other magic that was a little more, let's say...dangerous. Apparently my blood is also PERFECT for it." He blinked as Sips ran towards him. "...Interesting." Moving his hand slightly, the grey man froze. His body refused to move. "You see, _Alex_, this magic is far superior to your Thaumcraft." Ross continued, slowly walking over to the frozen man. He traced his finger along Sips' neck, a deep cut forming. Blood began to seep out of the wound, trailing down the pale neck. "You were just too STUPID to use it." Clenching his hand into a fist again, more blood began to flow from the wound. He was killing Sips by blood loss.

"Sips!" Sjin cried, beginning to run over to him. The King glared at Sjin, who stopped. He couldn't even get close; this magic was too strong, he'd have no chance. They all just watched as Sips slowly **bled** to death.


	11. Chapter 11 - Return and Reveal

A/N: Don't worry. I'm not that cruel.

* * *

><p>His body soon dropped to the floor. The faint panting was slowing, the rise and fall disappearing. Ross sealed up the wound, kicking the lifeless body across to Sjin. "Don't worry. I decided to keep him alive, <strong>for now<strong>." A smirk was plastered onto his lips. "He might just be a little...pale, for the rest of his life." He snickered.

"Asshole." Sjin growled, pulling Sips' unconscious form close. He began cleaning the blood from his body, being careful not to hurt him. Smith stood between the group and his friend, his eyes becoming emotionless. His eyes met his former friend and for a few moments there was silence. Only the panting and quiet murmurings of the farmer could be heard.

"Are you now standing up to me, _Alex_?" Ross asked, using his name mockingly. "I would like to see how your magic fares against mine." He blinked, putting his hands behind his back. The Mage said nothing, kneeling down beside Sips and Sjin. He gently parted Sips' lips, giving him a potion to drink. "I don't like being ignored." A growled came from the King. The Mage still said nothing, standing up after the potion had been finished. He slowly moved his gaze to his 'friend', twirling his wand around once.

"And I don't like being disrupted. Go and see Trott or whatever. I'm working on Xephos." He replied firmly. "You said you would allow me to work on him as long as I wanted to." He turned away, moving back to his research table. "Oh, and these can help me. I figured they'd be more useful like that, instead of locked up in a cage." Smith continued. "I doubt they'll be any trouble. I'll tell you if they are." He added. Ross folded his arms in front of his chest, the insane look in his eyes fading, returning to his emotionless state.

"...Tch. Soft." He muttered, but nevertheless he left. Lomadia didn't realise she had been holding her breath until she let out an exasperated sigh. She blinked when she heard a groan, turning to Xephos. Smith knelt down beside Lomadia, watching as his glowing eyes blinked open. Before anyone else could move, Lomadia's arms were wrapped around Xephos.

"I feel sick..." The raven-haired male groaned. He then proceeded to shove Lomadia out of the way before blood-stained vomit dripped onto the marble floor. Lomadia put her arms back around Xephos once he had finished, her face nuzzling into his neck.

"You're ok." She whispered. Xephos wiped his mouth before he smiled. He kissed her forehead gently, his hand absently running through her hair.

"If being tired and sick counts as ok, then I'm ok." He murmured. Xephos' gaze moved over to Smith as he picked up the vomit into a container. "...Seriously?" He asked. Smith shrugged, looking at the mixture.

"I want to know why you're vomiting blood. That's not normal." He pointed out. "That and I want to try something else." As he moved away, his place was instantly taken by the eager dwarf. He gave Xephos a dwarven hug, grinning happily at him. The three sat together, all in each other's embrace. Xephos' gaze glanced over at Sjin, happy for a second until he saw the pale figure in his lap. The male tried moving, but his stomach protested. It seemed if he moved too much, he'd have the possibility of being sick again. So, instead, he decided to just ask.

"What happened to Sips?"

"The King did this to him. Some kind of crazy magic thing he's learnt." Honeydew started. "What was it called...?"

"Blood Magic." Smith called from his worktable. "It's stupid. He's going to kill himself using it." He took over the conversation, not looking back at the group. "Blood Magic is basically explained in the name. It's magic that requires blood. Not necessarily your own, but it seems to work best with certain people's blood. Example: Ross. Apparently his blood is perfect. This means he'll just choose to use his own blood when using Blood Magic, instead of finding another person to take the blood from." He sighed, his head resting on his arms. "...I don't want to lose him." The last statement was quiet; so much so that the others didn't hear it.

"But...you don't have many Blood Magic books. I assumed you kept all the books on magic?" Xephos pointed out. His observations were aiding him. The Mage glanced back at the raven-haired male, a slight smile twitching at the edge of his lips.

"Smart. I keep MOST of the books. Trott has a few; I assume that's how he found out about Blood Magic. Mine had been 'missing' for a while anyway. Ross wouldn't allow me to get rid of them since it might help in the future. So instead I 'lost' them." He explained. Every now and again, Xephos would catch his gaze flickering over to Sips. What history did they hold together? His attention was brought back to the present as Smith continued. "Anyway, how are you feeling? Any better?"

"Y-Yeah. Sick and tired, but better than when I was out." Xephos replied. The Mage raised an eyebrow, questioning what he meant. "Well...I had this crazy dream. It was like some kind of apocalypse." He began. "I was the only one alive, that I found. I woke up before finding anyone else alive. There were...plenty dead." He cringed at the thought of those dead. They were so similar to his friends, every time he'd find them. Relief would flood his body when he realise they weren't his friends. However, they were still dead people, whether he knew them or not. "I would just wander in a dusty, abandoned landscape endlessly. The moon...stained red with blood." A hand clenched tighter around Xephos' hand, and his gaze moved over to Lomadia.

"Enough, Xephos. It was just a dream, a fantasy. Don't worry about it now." She hushed her boyfriend, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're back. That's all that matters. Now, we're going home." She stood up, helping Xephos to his feet with Honeydew's help. Sjin took Sips into his arms, not being phased by the weight of larger man. Smith glanced at the group, his thoughts split in two. Should he let them go, or try keeping him here? He wanted to know whether he could help Ross or not, but there wouldn't be any way that he'd stay here. No. There was another way. Quickly putting various things into a backpack, he stood in front of the doorway.

"M-Mind if I come along, too?" He asked. The three blinked. What? This wasn't what they were expecting at all. They expected him to be trying to stop them or something, not try and join them. "I...I mean, I need Xephos still, but you want to take him home, right?" He explained. "So...I kinda need to come with you." Smith added, a slight look of embarrassment on his face. More and more he was becoming a person again, not some monster he was created to be. Honeydew scoffed, turning away.

"Like we'd just take you to our home! What if you're secretly working against us?" He asked. Xephos thought for a moment, looking directly at the Mage.

"...Why don't we just blind fold him or something?" He suggested. "That way, he won't know where it is." He then remembered something. "Rythian! We could get Rythian to help!" Xephos glanced at the other three. This is when Sjin perked up.

"I know exactly where he is as well!" He smiled. The four nodded, glancing at Smith. He didn't seem to object the idea, though he did add in a passing comment about how he would probably end up dead if Rythian saw him. That seemed ignored, however, as the group continued on their way to the cells. As they walked, Lomadia's mind began to work.

"Wait, what if they go back to your room and see you gone?" She asked. Smith smirked.

"Set up some magic that'll most likely trick the two. If not, it'll at least buy time." He replied. He then looked at the others. "You can only take him, mind you. No taking others out; some did legitimate dangerous or evil things." The Mage explained. They just shrugged. There wasn't really anyone else they knew in the cells either way, so it's not like they'd choose between the others. Sjin quickly made his way to outside Rythian's cell, turning to Smith. Without words, Smith opened the lock. Sjin bundled Sips into the Mage's arms, surprising him, as the farmer moved over to Rythian.

"_Huh...this is interesting._" The prisoner growled, glaring coldly at the green man. "_Why are you here, letting this happen, Mage?_" He asked, helped to his feet by Sjin. The make-shift mask stayed around his face, hiding the horrors from the others. Smith said nothing, turning and walking away. "_Huh, the silent approach. Interesting._" Rythian glanced at Xephos, his gaze softening. "_Xephos, you are ok, friend._" He smiled, but the mask kept that secret. Xephos nodded. They decided to leave talking until later, instead focusing on getting out of the place.

* * *

><p>The group all decided to go to Xephos and Honeydew's home, even if it wasn't exactly the largest. Rythian sent a telepathic message to Zoeya and Teep to let them know how he was, putting their minds at ease. Instead of going inside the house, they decided it would be better to just sit outside. It would have been too cramped inside. Smith had been tied to a chair by Rythian's magic, which still rivalled his own. He was placed with his back facing the house, watching the gazes all fall on him.<p>

"_Why are we letting him live?! He should be killed!_" Rythian growled. He usually had a very calm demeanour, but if he was angered then nothing would stop him from getting his revenge...mostly. Sjin and Lalna knew that all too well. "_What are we waiting for?_" Xephos put his arm out in front of the angered male, his eyes trained onto their 'prisoner'.

"He said he needed me." He started. "Tell me why. Why do you need me? And don't give me some bullshit answer. The truth." He requested. Smith blinked once, shifting slightly in his chair. He had a few moments to think, before he explained his theory.

"Your blood is unique, very rare. That is what the 'anomaly' was." He began slowly, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to send him back into whatever fantasy land he had been in. "So, I've been testing out various experiments on your blood. It reacts in a specific way; a way only a certain type of blood does." Smith paused, his head lowering slightly. His gaze was aimed at the ground just in front of him, becoming hesitant at what he was going to say. "I...I've only seen this type of blood once before." He continued, his voice shaking slightly. His eyes flicked up to meet Xephos', seeing the pools of glowing blue staring right back at him. "It was when I was a child. My father, the previous Mage, had been experimenting similarly to how I experimented on your blood. However... the blood came from...the last King." Smith stopped again, nervously biting his lower lip; not quite hard enough to make it bleed, but enough to make it hurt and tingle afterwards. "The same...in Ross." He let the words sink in. He saw some confused looks on their faces, blinking once. "...Xephos, tell me...why did Ross take such a liking to you?" The subject seemed to change so dramatically, but it was still connected.

"H-How should I know?" He stuttered.

"Your eyes...both blue yet different shades...your hair similar raven-black...your skins both pale..." Smith leaned back gently in his chair, his gaze not breaking with Xephos'. "You have the same unique blood and you are so alike." He closed his eyes for a few moments.

"You're not...suggesting..." Honeydew started, but Smith cut him off.

"Where is your mother, Xephos? Your father?" He asked. Xephos blinked. He had no clue; he was abandoned at birth. "When Ross was born, he was not an only child. He had an older twin." Smith continued, becoming more confident as he spoke. "That twin was presumed dead, along with the mother in child birth. But...neither one of those statements are true." Eyes turned to face Xephos, who glanced down at his shaking hands.

"I...am the twin. My mother died...saving me." He whispered, his voice catching in his throat. "My brother-no, twin...is Ross."

* * *

><p>AN: My original original title of this fanfic was 'Tale of a Prince'. You can see how THAT would have been a MAJOR spoiler. But, yeah, PLOT TWIST. This was one of the first ideas I had in mind for this. It might have even been the very first that spawned this whole story. Can't quite remember. Anyways, trivia xD


	12. Chapter 12 - It Begins

A/N: If you're a fan of 'Tainted', I'd suggest you check out CoolCuttz's story - 'Tainted: The Unexpected'. It's a parody/spin-off thing and it's pretty awesome. Anyways, to the story~

* * *

><p>The revelation shocked the group into silence. Xephos: the rebel, their close friend and brother... the King's older twin?! Xephos sat down, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular. It was a bit much to take in; exactly why Smith stayed quiet. How he found this all out, nobody really cared at the moment. All that mattered was that they knew now.<p>

"So..." Honeydew started, his cautious gaze moving over to the Mage. "Xephos...should be King?" He asked. Smith nodded.

"Technically, yes. But...he can't just take the throne from Ross now." He replied. "The only way he'd be King now is if Ross dies." He shivered at the thought. One of his best friends dead...he couldn't bare the thought of it! Smith saw the look in the dwarf's eyes, growling lowly as anger flashed in his own. "You dare lay a finger on him and I'll tear your heart out." The dwarf flinched. The Mage seemed similar to Rythian, in certain ways. His calm demeanour snapped in an instant because of one simple action. Xephos shook his head, looking up at Smith.

"I wouldn't kill him. Not by choice, anyway." He replied. "There's no point killing for something like that. I don't want to rule this kingdom until I absolutely have to." He pointed out. "If the people will accept me..." Xephos blinked as Rythian and Smith scoffed in unison.

"_Are you being serious?_" Rythian asked.

"You're like their messiah right now." Smith replied.

"Of course they accept you!" The two added in synch, their gazes glancing at each other for a split second. They were more similar than either dared to admit. Xephos blushed a little from embarrassment, glancing away. His eyes landed on Lomadia, who nodded with their statement. Xephos shook his head, still trying to deny what should be his. He didn't want to be a King. He just wanted to be with his friends. He rest his head against his pulled up knees, closing his eyes.

"Speaking of the King, what are we going to do?" Lalna pointed out. "We can't just let him continue in this crazed way." He had been tending to Sips, who was still unconscious. "This magic, Blood Magic, is way too powerful. Especially now that we know he has this special blood." He explained. "So...what do you suggest we do?" Eyes shifted from Xephos to Smith. The green man simply let his eyes wander, taking in the surroundings. The trees were beginning to turn brown and lose their leaves as the season changed from summer to autumn. The flowers that grew in the clearing were beginning to wilt, excluding the ones which grew in autumn. So, every now and again, there was a burst of colour from between the deep red, orange and browns. His eyes glossed over slightly as he began to lose himself in the colours. It began to remind him of a dark time where he used to only see fire. Fire and the Nether itself, and all the creatures within. A shake of his shoulder quickly brought him back to reality; yet his eyes didn't quite lose their glossy-ness. It was almost like he hadn't fully returned yet. He could still hear the crackle of fire, and voices that only he could hear, beneath the other noises.

"What's wrong with him?" Honeydew asked, as the other's watched the Mage with curiosity. "Why are his eyes glossed over like that?" He waved his hand in front of his eyes, receiving minimal response. "Xeph, do you have any idea?" Xephos shrugged, standing up slowly. He placed his hand on Smith's shoulder, and he felt the tingling again. Gasping, he suddenly saw what he was seeing. Fire, creatures, Nether... Quickly pulling his hand back, he saw the familiar glow in his hand, along with a slit of blood on the outer edge of his palm. Smith shook his head, blinking several times. He seemed back to normal.

"_Did you...cure him?_" Rythian murmured. "_What happened, Xephos? Did you see something when you touched him?_" He glanced at the male, who was just staring at the blood on his hand. Blood... had he been using Blood Magic without even realising it? Maybe not to the same extend as Ross, but his hands HAD been bruised after the first incident with his glowing hands. Had he been absentmindedly using it?

"..." His eyes shifted to meet the Mage's. They both knew what they had seen, but decided to keep it to themselves. "...We need to go back to the palace." Xephos replied, glancing at Lalna. "We need to find Ross and help him. If we can, we'll get Trott to help us too." He explained. Lalna nodded, and Lomadia placed a hand on his arm.

"I should stay here with Lalna. He can only just stand on his own." She suggested. "I don't think I'll be any more help going with you rather than staying here." She explained. Xephos moved over to her, taking her cheeks in his hands. He kissed her gently, his hands soon falling to around her waist. The two broke apart after a while, eyes gazing lovingly at each other. "You be safe, my silly spaceman." Lomadia tapped Xephos' nose gently, both smiling.

"You know I will." He slipped his hands from Lomadia's figure, glancing at Lalna. The scientist nodded, knowing what he was saying. Xephos glanced at the rest of them; Honeydew, Rythian, Smith, Sjin and the unconscious Sips. "Do you want to stay here with Sips, Sjin?" He asked, his gaze settling on the farmer. "Or..." Before he could talk anymore, the pale man interrupted him.

"You're not leaving w-without me, silk-shirt boy." Sips groaned, sitting up with Sjin's help. He had a thing for giving people weird nicknames. "I'm going to face that motherfucker just like the rest of you." He ran his hand over where the wound had been – completely healed. Not even a scar. No memory of the wound apart from mental and internal. Two things that cannot be seen.

"You're in no state to be coming with us." Xephos pointed out, unaffected by the grey man's glares. "You're just in the same state as Lalna. Just stay here with Sjin, at least for now." He explained. Sips grumbled something to himself, probably including offensive language. Sjin hushed him, placing a kiss on his cheek. He nodded to Xephos, his arms wrapping around the grey man. Xephos walked behind Smith, unlocking his chains. "I guess you're on our side now?" He murmured in his ear.

"...As long as that side doesn't hurt my friends." Smith replied, rubbing his wrists absently. The chains had been similar to the ones Xephos had been put in; enchanted by Rythian's magic so he couldn't use his own magic. "I want to help them, not hurt them. The moment you try, you'll find me a powerful enemy." He cautioned. Xephos nodded, watching the Mage stand.

"I don't intend on hurting them." He glanced at Honeydew and Rythian. "Ok? No hurting them." Rythian nodded understandingly, but the dwarf was a little miffed. He wanted to get his hands on the bastards that made people's lives hell; for now, he'd just have to go with it.

* * *

><p>Trottimus paced nervously in his room. He knew what Smith had done, and so did Ross. He was now just waiting for the inevitable; a war. The hybrid regretted teaching Ross what he did. Not only had he changed him as a person, he had created a monster. His friend was a monster and it was HIS fault. He suddenly fell to his knees, his head in his hands. Why did he do this? Why did he betray one friend and change the other into a monster? Their lives could have been better if he had just done one thing different. One simple thing. He could've diluted the potion. He could've tried harder to get the real Ross back. He could've told Smith the truth. He could've refused to help Ross find this dangerous magic. With each choice, he chose the wrong answer. Trott felt his body freeze when a hand was pressed onto his shoulder. He didn't dare move, not wanting to see anyone.<p>

"Do you regret what you did, hybrid?" That voice...that wasn't Ross. Even knowing that, he didn't want to look at the person. He was too ashamed of himself to face anything.

"...Yes. I regret it all." He replied quietly. "I could have prevented this. I could have made it better." Trott sighed.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Curiosity sparked in Trott. Maybe _not_? "Fate and destiny have strange ways of acting. This war...maybe it could have been prevented. Maybe it could not. You will never know what other paths may have been taken, and you should not dwell on that. Live in the moment, not in the past." The hand lifted from his shoulder. "If you really want to stop the war, then do it. Make the right choice now." The hybrid heard footsteps, until they reached the door. "Oh, and say 'Hi' to Xeph for me." This tempted Trott too much, as he turned to face the person. He winced slightly, blinding light surrounding the person. He held a hand over his eyes, being able to make the figure out from that.

"Who are you?" The person grinned; his coat shimmering slightly in the sun, or what the hybrid presumed was sun.

"Only the best demi-god there is." He replied, before he suddenly vanished. Trott blinked as the light faded; definitely not the sun then. He wondered what that last statement meant, but he felt like he finally knew what to do. He knew what choice to make now. He would no longer stay in his regret; instead he would live in his resolve. The hybrid picked himself up, moving over to his bed. His hand easily found his precious blade under it; he only used this blade on special occasions, yet he kept it in top condition. He had a feeling he'd need it.

* * *

><p>They hadn't even exited the forest before they saw the flames. The group of four stood on the nearby hill, just outside of the forest that hid the house, watching the terror below. Soldiers clad of iron and steel roamed around the town, capturing or killing people depending on what fit. If you tried to fight them, you would die. They were not made from flesh, but instead blood. Even from this vantage point on the hill, a while away from the town, the shouts and screams were still audible. Xephos saw two figures a little down the hill, each in the other's embrace. He recognised the two, sliding down the sloped side to see them.<p>

"Martyn! Kaeyi!" He called, and the two glanced over. The male was blonde with a green shirt on baring the symbol of the forest and simple blue trousers. He wore a headband around his head, and his eyes were bright blue. He had no shoes, preferring to be in contact with nature; the only shoes he would wear were geta if they were absolutely necessary. The girl had long pink hair running down on her front with a panda hat on her head, similar to how Lomadia wore hers. Accompanying the panda hat, she wore a red shirt - mostly hidden by her hair - and a brown jacket over the top. The brown trousers matched the jacket she wore. Their hands were interlinked as they held each other close. The forest sprite shifted his arms around his partner as he turned to face Xephos.

"Thank Notch you're ok! I wasn't sure whether you were caught up in that madness or not!" Martyn replied. "Everything's going crazy. Those soldiers, they're not even human. They may look it but they're definitely not. I can feel it. They're not part of nature." He explained quickly, but still coherently. Kaeyi pressed her face against Martyn gently, mumbling to herself.

"When did this happen?" Xephos asked. Such a large scale thing to happen so quickly... "We only just left the town a few hours ago! How did this happen in those hours?" Martyn shook his head. He didn't have the answers. Xephos sighed, glancing at his team. "We'd better get going. This is probably Ross' doing, and who knows what else he's planning?" He went to move, when Martyn grabbed his wrist.

"Y-You're not serious about going down there, are you?" He asked, the surprise clear in his tone. Xephos nodded. "T-That's madness. You..." The blonde paused, sighing. "...You're always a bit stubborn aren't you?" A small smile formed on his face. Xephos nodded again, also smiling. "Look...can you try find Toby? He... got caught up in it all. I have to stay here with Kaeyi, and protect her. But...just keep an eye out for him, alright?" Xephos put a hand on Martyn's arm, nodding once more.

"Definitely, friend. We'll make sure he's alright." The four then took off down towards the town, hoping to save at least something from it. Martyn sighed as he watched the four, pulling Kaeyi closer as she cried softly. Their home...gone in an instant.

* * *

><p>AN: I was going back through reviews when I was writing this, and saw that three people were mentioned that I hadn't yet included in the story. So, here they are. Ridgedog (the self-proclaimed greatest demi-god), Martyn and Kaeyi~ (...Ok, ITLD wasn't specifically asked for, but they were mentioned so I got the idea in my head)


	13. Chapter 13 - Xena, City Guard

The sound of metal clashing with metal invaded their ears as they rushed into the town. Villagers were trying to fight off the evil that invaded their homes, but to no avail. Their swords were useless, bouncing off the creatures of blood and metal harmlessly, whereas said creatures could injure or kill a number of people in one swing. They were almost invincible. Xephos began working his mind; they had to have some kind of weakness. He was suddenly shoved out the way as a swing almost took his head clean off. The dwarf glanced down at his friend.

"Pay attention while you're thinking, ok?" He pointed out. Xephos nodded as the two sat up. He watched as Rythian summoned his blade, Enderbane, and sliced through one of the swords. His eyes held the glee of a smirk, until the sword started re-growing.

"_Oh come on! That's unfair!_" Rythian shouted, dodging quickly out of the way of another swing. An arrow flew past the male's mask as it pierced through one of the gaps in the armour. Under the mask, Rythian smirked. "_I only know one person – or, dinosaur – with that kind of aim._" As he turned, the red-haired female flung herself at him. Their arms instantly found their ways around each other, content in each other's embrace. They both fell to their knees, Zoeya's head nuzzling against Rythian's neck. Teep stood guard over the two, prepared to protect them with his life. However, Xephos' eyes weren't focused on the reunited friends; instead he was looking at the arrow lodged in between the plates of iron and steel. He expected blood, but instead...purple? He scrolled through his mind, trying to remember what purple meant.

"Taint..." Smith beat him to it, helping the raven-haired male to his feet. "No...He wouldn't..." He muttered, clenching his hand around his wand. "...Well, how can I be sure anymore?" He sighed to himself. Xephos didn't really understand what he was going on about, but he knew the dangers of taint. Long exposure left you infected and mad. Honeydew sometimes blamed Lalna's madness on that, after working with a tainted apprentice. He doesn't show madness often; not that Xephos saw, so he never quite understood what Honeydew meant. Xephos slipped the diamond sword from the sheath on his back, standing beside the Mage.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The green man glanced at Xephos, blinking once.

"...He might have let _her_ roam free." Xephos wondered who he meant by 'her', but he'd guessed he'd soon find out if she was free. The two split as an attack came straight for them. Xephos leaped up and brought his sword down through a slight gap in the armour. The thing made a terrible half screech, half metallic sound before it 'burst', scattering purple substance like dust before it sank into the ground. The armour clattered onto the ground, leaving nothing of what was inside.

"It's like a balloon..." Xephos murmured, glancing at the arrow again which remained lodged in the downed creature. "But...why didn't that...?" He looked over at Smith, who was looking back at him. The creature was behind him in a blink of the eye; there was no chance. "Look—"

"My lord!" A spear came through the centre of the creature, causing it to fall on the ground. Behind stood a person clad in armour – specifically the city guard armour. Xephos had seen it a lot in the castle as he was taken around, yet he never really paid much attention. The guard shifted their helmet, pushing it from over their eyes. They were chocolate brown and contained kindness and innocence that Xephos had never quite seen before. She jumped over the creature, retrieving her spear as she went, before she knelt before Alsmiffy. "My lord, I'm glad I found you." She gasped with relief, her voice sounding almost child-like. The Mage smiled, kneeling down next to the girl. He gently removed her helmet, revealing shoulder-length reddish-blonde hair tied up in a bun with a few loose strands lying beside her face. A small scratch was on her left cheek, but apart from that she was unharmed.

"Xena, are you alright?" He asked, his hand ghosting over the scratch. With some Thaumcraft magic, the wound healed quicker than it usually would. Xena ran her hand over where the scratch had been, a smile forming on her lips.

"T-Thank you, sire." She then nodded. "Yes, I am alright. I'm afraid the King has gone mad, sire. He told us of your betrayal, and that it was 'time'." She clenched her hand into a fist around the spear that lay on the ground. "Apparently this 'time' was summoning these creatures. He...s-sacrificed the other city guards, but I managed to escape before he could use me." Xena shivered at the memory, Smith's hand finding it's way to her shoulder to comfort her. "You must get to safety! The King pledged to end your life the moment he saw you again!" She added hastily. Smith shook his head, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Xena, but I must save him. He's my friend, after all." He replied. The guard looked at the ground for a few moments, obviously in thought, before she grasped her spear and helmet in hand and stood beside the Mage.

"Then I shall come with you. I must help my King; that is my duty." She slipped the helmet over her head, which just covered her eyes. She titled it back, looking at the other three. The creatures in the immediate area had been taken care of during the conversation. A sharp point pressed against Xena's back, the dwarf's axe digging in slightly. She expertly twirled her spear and body, knocking the axe far from Honeydew's grasp and the point now at his neck. "...S-Sorry, I thought you were an enemy!" She replied quickly, retrieving the axe and giving it back to Honeydew. The dwarf shrugged, not caring much. "So...do you know what's wrong with him?" Xena asked quietly. "He...he suddenly became mad..." Her gaze shifted down to the ground. Xephos gently tilted her head back, memories flashing in his mind the moment they touched. She had a simple life, looking up to her father for guidance in her training. She would train twice as hard as the other trainees, even if she didn't particularly need to. It was when she started her training that she first saw the three; she immediately fell for one of them too. Not that she could ever be with them. They were people of the castle, and she was only a guard. Forever bending to their will. But, that was ok. Xena didn't mind that. Xephos stumbled back, being caught by Rythian. His hands were left with the same tingling as they did before, another cut forming on the underside of his ring finger.

"_Again?_" Rythian asked. He took some black, slightly-worn leather gloves from his pack and put them over Xephos' hands. An insignia unknown to Xephos was on the palm side of both of them. "_That should stop that. It seems like it's only from contact of the skin._"

"...Y-Yeah." Xephos glanced at the male before he turned to Xena. "Well...we don't exactly know what's going on...but we're going to save him." He replied. Xena smiled, nodding.

"I'm with you all the way, in that case. We have to help him." She replied, a hint of sorrow in her tone. The girl had trained herself to keep her emotions locked away, but now it didn't seem to matter anymore. "He's still in the castle, most likely in the throne room." She explained. Xephos nodded, glancing at Rythian and Honeydew.

"You two stay in the town. Help the people." He started, ignoring the dwarf's protests. "Us three will go and find Ross." He added, motioning to Smith and Xena. Rythian nodded, his arm moving around Zoeya's body to bring her close.

"B-But, Xephos—" The raven haired male place a hand over Honeydew's mouth, smiling a little.

"I'll be fine. The people here need a hero, you know." He added with a wink. Honeydew pushed his chest out proudly, nodding. He wouldn't fail his friend now. Xephos glanced at his companions, who had already started moving. He quickly caught up to the two, leaving his friends to fight in the town.

* * *

><p>The gates and doors of the castle had been left completely unguarded, some bodies strewn across the ground. They were certainly dead. Xena mentioned something in passing about how she briefly remembered some of them, the way her voice hitched showing that she was having trouble keeping it inside. Smith placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. The girl glanced at him with her brown eyes, smiling a little. At least the sounds from the town were dying down, even if that wasn't necessarily a good thing. It gave them a slight reprieve. The two from the castle walked ahead, leaving Xephos to his own thoughts.<p>

'My brother...' His body switched into autopilot mode, following the two absentmindedly. 'What would life have been like if we were together? Would it have been better, or worse? I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten like this...' A small smile formed on his lips. 'I...wish I could've gotten to know you better. I mean...I will once this is over...if you let me.' He nodded to himself, his mind returning to the present. "...What was it like, living in the castle?" Xephos asked curiously. The green man glanced back at Xephos, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Well...it was ok. We got to spend most of our time together – Trott, Ross and I, that is." He began. "We did...stuff, I guess. We all trained in our specific areas, to take after our fathers. We...didn't see many others; only our fathers, the servants, guards and each other." He shrugged. "It was a life." Smith quickly cut the conversation off, the side of his fist connecting firmly with the door to open it. Xephos' gaze moved curiously to the city guard. He wondered if she knew what he had seen; by her expression alone it didn't seem likely. However, if she truly did keep her emotions inside, then that would be the same for everything.

"Xena..." The girl blinked, her brown eyes shifting over to look at Xephos. "How...old are you?" Xena flinched slightly, glancing nervously at her hands as she walked. A mumbled reply came from her, but Xephos couldn't quite hear what she said. That or he didn't quite believe what he had just heard. "I'm sorry?"

"F-Fourteen."

"What? Then, how are you part of the city guard already?!" Xephos asked, raising his voice slightly, shocking the girl further.

"We allow training to begin at young ages, and the youngest to join the guard is fourteen." Smith quickly explained. Xephos gazed at Xena, thoroughly shocked. Only fourteen? Admittedly he was only four years older than her, but still...she was just a child compared to him!

"That's...m-madness."

"That's life." The green man replied bluntly. "The guards are essential for keeping the peace." Xephos scoffed, deciding to drop the conversation. He didn't exactly want to argue with the one guy who is going to help him the most. 'Guards are important, but at fourteen?!' He thought to himself. The two in front of him seemed to slow, Xephos almost bumping into them. They stood at the entrance of a fairly large room of the castle which didn't seem anything like the throne room. It was then Xephos' eyes were attracted to the frail figure standing in the centre. Or, at least, she would've been if it were for the vast amount of taint that had infected her skin. It had completely enveloped her right eye, leaving it white and blank. The same taint was on her arms and the right half of her torso. She seemed to watch them, but not see them. It was like they were invisible to her. "S-Shit..." Smith muttered, tendrils of taint moving lightly around the girl's bare feet. "He did let her out..." He said in a hushed voice.

"Who...is that?" Xephos glanced at the mage, noticing how quiet and on edge he had become. If he was reacting like that, what the hell was she?

"...Her name is Nano. She's the most dangerous flux being there is."

* * *

><p>AN: Some trivia - Xena is actually based off of my IRL best friend (aka 'David Cheese' on here). Not exactly like her, but I just combined a bunch of different things and ended up with this. So...yeah xD


	14. Chapter 14 - Nano, The Fluxed Girl

"We have to move very quietly so we don't alert her." Smith continued in his quiet tone. "No sudden movements, either. She can go from tame to wild in mere milliseconds." He moved one foot, waiting a moment before he moved his other. Xena followed after him, being used to having to be quiet. Xephos glanced at the two, thinking about how stupid they looked for a moment, before he began creeping along. The trek across was seemed like a small room began to drag as they had to constantly check the dormant girl's condition. Xephos glanced ahead of him, seeing the tendrils lazily crossing where he would go. "Careful!" The hiss from the green man startled Xephos, but more importantly Nano twitched. The three held their breaths, the tainted girl now directly facing them. The tendrils had frozen, reared slightly. After a few tense moments, the tendrils relaxed, snaking around again. Xephos half glared at Smith, wondering why the hell he did that. "You don't want to touch them. They'll infect you." He added quietly. Xephos gulped. That's why. He carefully made his way over the tendrils, glancing back at the girl. She had become calm again, her eyes staring at where he used to be.

"Smith..." Xephos asked quietly. Smith glanced at the dark-haired male, his eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean by...wild?" He whispered. "What...happened to her?" He stood next to the taller male, his eyes drifting back to the girl lost to taint.

"...Why don't you ask your scientist friend?" His tone held clear bitterness, not meeting Xephos' gaze. He was watching Nano, who stood motionlessly. "..." Smith turned away. "...Let's just go." The three were on the other side of the room when a loud shattering sound came from behind them. Slowly they turned, and the tendrils were high in the air. Nano was glaring at them, the taint on her body seeming to move. "...Uh..." The mage gulped, the tendrils and the host moving towards them. She moved lightly on her feet, wherever they landed leaving a few spots of taint behind. "We'd better start...running." Xena stumbled back into Smith's arms, and the three continued backing away. That was, until the taint crawled up the doorway and sealed it shut. Their backs connected with the sealed door, and fear spread into their eyes. "...Shit." He whispered under his breath.

"..._A̹̜̺̻̥le̺̰̻ͅx?_" The word was hushed, barely sounding over the slithering of the taintacles. Smith's eyes widened, his throat tightening from hearing the word – his name. "_...__He̤͓lp̳ me..._" He absently tightened his grip around Xena, causing a small gasp to escape from her. He released his grip from the smaller girl, taking a cautious step forward. This hesitation was all the tainted being needed, a taintacle instantly wrapping around his right wrist. The male growled, trying to pull his hand back. Symbols started glowing on his right forearm, causing the taint to retreat. A cry echoed in the room from Nano, the sound of a sword slicing through a taintacle accompanying it. The girl instantly turned around, allowing the three to see the owner of the sword. The hybrid was glaring daggers at the fluxed girl.

"I wondered where you had slithered off to." He muttered. "Leaving taint wherever you go...corrupting my friend and hurting another." He ripped the sword from where it was lodged, causing another groan from the girl. "Oh...you are in a bad place right now." Trott warned, his dark eyes seeming darker than usual; even darker than those when he was 'The Knight'. The three shared a bond unlike any other; the sons of the Palace. Even when one is lost, the other two will stand strong. "Whether you are possessed or not, I will end you for touching him." His voice was hushed, creating a darker tone. He pointed his sword towards Nano, remains of taint dripping from it's blade. With a flick of Smith's wrist, the sword blade was alight. The two shared a smirk, before the hybrid dashed towards Nano. Xephos, finally snapping out of his little daze, also took his sword to attack. They moved and attacked skilfully, matching each other as they had just mere months ago; now they were on the same side. Their gazes met as the tips of their swords pressed firmly against opposite sides of Nano's neck, not quite piercing the skin. Around them lay ripped off taintacles which were dissolving to nothing. Xena unconsciously moved closer to Smith, her inner self showing. Usually she was a City guard, strong and without emotions. Now...she was the girl she truly is.

"Maybe I should duel you again one day, Trott." The smirk couldn't help itself from forming on Xephos' lips. "I might beat you next time." The hybrid returned the smirk, scoffing as if it were ludicrous.

"In your dreams. Even without cheating, I'll definitely beat you." He replied. Nano remained still between them, not daring to move an inch for fear of a sword in her neck. "You might be able to beat Ross. Never has quite gotten used to using one. He goes on about how he prefers to build. That's right, isn't it Smith?" He called over Nano's shoulder to the green male. Smith smirked, leaning on the wall slightly as he nodded.

"Sure is. Little architect, he is. Well, I guess not so little anymore." The four laughed. With a dangerous being between them, it seemed like they were almost mad or didn't care anymore. Maybe they weren't scared of her now. Well, that was, until she dared to move. A taintacle ripped through one of Xephos' gloves, coming into contact with his skin. He tried to pull away but it was too late. The memories rushed into his mind, clearing everything else away. He saw everything. Some memories were more focused on, however; particularly when she met Sjin. It continued quickly, showing how she was tricked by him and Sips, before she found Lalna. It was almost like an old movie playing; shadowing around the edges. Nano was hovering above the glass orb, looking down at it. She slipped, with a single hole in the sphere, and landed inside with the unstable flux. At first, it seemed like it had no affect. But, after Lalna locked her away for 100 days, she was at least showing physical signs. The madness hadn't quite taken her yet. Soon it did; just as she was claimed by the former king. They had taken her at the moment she needed Lalna, yet he turned away. He betrayed her, leaving her as she screamed his name. The last moments of that particular memory was the swish of Lalna's white lab coat as he disappeared out of the door. Next she was chained up, unable to move even slightly. At first she tried; she tried so desperately to move, to run, to escape. But it was no use. Eventually she gave up, letting the voices take her. Past that point, everything became splashed with purple and slight red. Voice...voices other than the madness could be heard. Her head lifted, looking at the door. In crept three young boys: a human, a hybrid and a green...thing. _Such a weird combination_, she thought. They would talk to her, trying to ask her name or where she came from. Nothing...hurtful. Usually others would say 'monster' or 'freak'...but not these three. Xephos was suddenly ripped from the memory, his head colliding hard with the floor. His senses muffled, bringing his hand to the back of his head. He cradled his head with his hand, Xena helping him sit up. When Xephos next looked at Nano, her head was no longer connected to her small torso and the tainted parts had melted away. It left only the human parts, mangled and disfigured. It brought a tear to his eyes. She was innocent. She couldn't help it. It was Lalna who was to blame, wasn't he? HE let her fall in, HE didn't protect her from the king, HE didn't try to save her. _Lalna...maybe this is what the others meant_, Xephos thought. Whenever they mentioned Lalna's other side, was this what they meant? Why was he like that? That wasn't like the Lalna today. Why was he different now?

"We'd better get going." Trott pointed out, helping Xephos to his feet. "You alright?" The dark-haired male shook his head, leaning heavily on the hybrid. "Must've been affected badly." Trott murmured. "Would it be wise to go to Ross now, with him in this state?" He asked.

"I-I'll be alright." Xephos replied. "J-Just give me a moment." He whispered, and a chuckle soon followed. The four glanced around, and saw a man in black and gold hovering in the air. His legs were crossed over each other like he was sitting in a chair. Xephos smiled, seeing his friend. "R-Ridge...I didn't k-know you were here." His knees became weak, his body collapsing under itself again. The demi-god flew down, kneeling beside his wounded friend.

"Of course I am. I'm always around for you." He murmured, running his hand over the hole in Xephos' glove. A deep gash was there. "The memories...it was hard, wasn't it?" His voice was quiet, only being heard by the man next to him. Xephos nodded, his head tiredly resting on Ridge's shoulder. The demi-god ran a hand comfortingly through his dark strands, his other working on healing the wound. "Xeph...are you sure you can take him?" Ridge's gaze met Xephos'. "I don't know what he could possibly be planning. You need to be ready for anything." Xephos placed his hand on Ridge's shoulder in place of his head.

"I'll be find, friend. I have my friends to help me." He glanced up at the other three. He then stood with Ridge's help; he was still a little shaky on his feet. "We have to hurry, so that we're not too late." Xephos added. The three nodded. Xephos leaned on Ridge for support; letting the other three go ahead. None wanted to look back on the mess in the room; especially not the one who had seen her memories.


	15. Chapter 15 - Machine

"How are there so many?!" The dwarf's angry cries reverberated around the town. His back was against Rythian's, the two slashing and hacking at the creatures. None of them could dissolve them in one shot like Xephos did but they could at least stun them or knock them out. What they'd do with them after that...they hadn't quite figured that out. For now the bodies were left where they fell. Honeydew clambered up on top of the growing pile of bodies in front of him, bringing his axe down firmly on the next one. "Will they stop?" He asked, glaring at the already advancing replacements. He was about to take a swing at the next one when they suddenly stopped. Rythian paused, an inch away from being stabbed in the throat. They seemed to lose all strength in their arms, their weapons clattering to the ground. Soon their bodies followed suit, falling and dissolving like before.

"_What...happened?_" Rythian asked, the streets now clear of the bodies. He knelt down, running his hand through what looked like blood on the floor; blood with flecks of purple in it. "_Blood...why is there blood? There wasn't any when Xephos destroyed that one..._" He stood, hearing footsteps rushing towards him. In a second Zoeya was in his arms, hugging him tightly. The two stood in silence, only the quiet padding of their dinosaur friend cutting through. Honeydew watched the three, smiling. It was like him, Xephos and Lomadia, in a way. He watched the remaining townspeople, which was very few, peek out of their hiding places. Due to the sudden silence, they had decided it was safe to at least look. Some were even brave enough to exit the safety of the buildings. Children huddling with their parents, the men protecting their families...Honeydew had never quite seen something like this. How to explain it...he couldn't. His eyes caught the sight of two people; one dressed in green and one with stunningly beautiful pink hair. He immediately ran over to them, seeing the relieved looks on their faces.

"I-Is it over?" Kaeyi whispered, her hands gently around Martyn's arm. Honeydew looked around. Everything _seemed_ ok. Was everything alright now? Just a sudden rush, and then that was it? He began to nod, before a scream ripped through the atmosphere. Everyone turned, just as a loud boom echoed down the street. A machine, slightly larger than normal people, had landed. It's visor flickered before it settled on a bright red glow; a glow that pierced through a smear of blood across the visor. It's gaze shifted over the people, from one side to the other. The gaze settled on Martyn, who looked heartbroken at the sight.

"B-Bebop...?" He asked quietly. Honeydew wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but it seemed like he knew this creation. Was it one of Lalna's? It couldn't be; he would've known about it. So how was it created? Was it Martyn himself? The dwarf quickly ducked as a sword was thrown at them. Now wasn't the time for questions. He wielded his axe as he ran towards the machine aka Bebop. Taking a large swing as his head, Honeydew was shocked when he nimbly dodged and countered. "Honeydew!" Martyn, light on his feet as always, quickly pulled the dwarf to his feet and away from danger. "Y-You can't just hit him like that!"

"Why not?" The dwarf questioned, as the two jumped back from another attack. "It's just a machine. We need to protect these people." He replied. Martyn shook his head, his gaze casting a sad look over the robot. The two were given reprieve as Rythian, Zoeya and Teep distracted Bebop. "What is it to you, Martyn?" Honeydew asked. Martyn clenched his hand around his arm nervously, glancing away.

"...A friend." He mumbled. "He was a friend." He replied simply. "But...I guess not now." The two were taken from their conversation when Teep was sent back into a wall. Even though he did not talk, he made sounds of pain. Zoeya cried out, rushing over to her injured friend. Rythian stood over the two, a strange mist-like aura surrounding his hands.

"_What the hell are you two doing?!_" He growled, his piercing gaze shocking Martyn and Honeydew into action; even if he was a friend, they had to at least do something. Quick on his feet, Martyn was up next to Bebop in a flash. Although he was fast, his strength wasn't quite as good as the machine's. He was easily knocked down, at the mercy of his former friend. Honeydew's axe impacted Bebop's head hard, causing him to malfunction for a few moments. Martyn dashed away, catching a purple glow in the corner of his eye. He clenched the back of Honeydew's clothes, dragging him back as Rythian sent his aura forward. It encased Bebop, trapping him completely. Honeydew tapped the aura which was solid.

"So...what do we do with him now?" The dwarf asked. The three stood quietly for a while, not totally sure on what to do. They'd have to keep him contained, but was just standing around the best idea?

"_I have to be near him to keep the containment at it's strongest._" Rythian explained, a slight hint of struggle in his tone. "_And I cannot do this forever, friends. I can keep it for a while, of course. But we do need to decide what to do with him._"

"Leave that to me, my naive magical friend." Lalna hobbled, with Lomadia's help, over to the group. "I have a thing for science and machines. I'll be able to work out how to fix him." He explained. He tapped on the aura, which opened slightly for him. A few buttons pressed and flipped switches in Bebop's back and he was turned off. "See? This way Rythian will be able to end his aura containment, while I'll still be able to work on him." Lalna smiled proudly. Rythian glanced away, refusing to be impressed by something as simple as random buttons and switches. He cautiously lowered his aura, just in case Bebop suddenly booted back up. But there was no response. The masked male then turned to Lomadia, a look of questioning in his eyes. The female shrugged, a little smile on her face.

"I tried to keep him back, but he just wouldn't listen." She replied to his silent question. "If you were in the same situation, would you really want to just sit around doing nothing?" She asked. Rythian chuckled; Lomadia knew that, in some aspects, he and Lalna were alike. Only some. "Now, you get going after Xeph. I have a feeling he might need you." Lomadia added, glancing at Rythian and then Honeydew. The two nodded, leaving the rest behind. Martyn sat down, his legs crossed as he sighed deeply. Kaeyi stumbled over, practically falling into her partner's lap. He ran his fingers through her pink hair gently, knowing how that calmed her. The street was filled with quiet murmurings from the villagers who had dared come out for a second time. Lomadia paid no attention to them, though; her mind was only focused on Xephos' safety. 'Please be ok.' She prayed silently, her eyes drifting over to the marble castle. 'Be safe, Xeph.'

* * *

><p>"So who exactly are you?" The hybrid glanced at the demi-god, who was helping his mortal friend. After getting over the fact of what had happened, it did confuse him why this demi-god had returned; especially after asking him to tell Xephos he said 'hi'. "I mean...one minute you're talking to me, the next you're gone and helping these guys." He pointed out. Ridge grinned, a look that had become famous amongst his friends - both mortal and not.<p>

"Well, I guess now that we're not being attacked, I should introduce myself." He did an elaborate twirl, which was unnecessary, before he continued. "I am the Demi-God, Ridgedog! Protector of Minecraftia! But just call me Ridge~" The demi-god finished with a flashy pose, using that same grin again. Xephos just groaned from embarrassment, whilst Xena giggled quietly. "That good enough for ya?" He winked. Xephos face palmed, causing a laugh to come from the other males.

"Since when are you 'Protector' of Minecraftia? You don't do that much anyway, apart from fly around and do some pranks every now and again." He pointed out, causing the male to turn slightly red.

"I've saved many people's lives!" Ridgedog replied, almost like a childish whine. "Come on Xeph~ Just let me have this~" He twirled the mortal around, who felt slightly dizzy after. "Anyway..." He coughed, composing himself. "There's no time for this. We must hurry. Lead the way." Ridgedog said to the three, who just shrugged to each other before continuing. Only Xephos was the one to hear his quiet mutterings of how he has done many great things, a smile forming on the dark haired male's lips. The large arched door soon crept up on them, appearing on their right as they walked. The three stopped before it, obviously recognising it. Xephos, however, was not familiar with this. His memory of the layout and areas of the castle had faded after a while, especially with coping with a sudden rush of new ones if he wasn't careful. But, seeing as they were trying to find the King, he assumed it was the throne room. The actual door only went a metre above head height, but the archway was a few more than that. All made from the finest mahogany, of course, by Sjin himself.

"Do you think he's in here?" Xephos asked, glancing at the two males and female ahead. Xena nodded, her gaze firmly staying on the door. A look of determination was clear in her dark eyes.

"He was here when I first left. He should still be here now." She replied. Xephos took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. His brother, TWIN...the King. Now he would most likely have to fight him. Would he die? No. Neither of them will die. Xephos promised. He reached out towards the handle, feeling the presence of the demi-god behind him leave. He spun round, watching the demi-god leave.

"R-Ridge?" Ridge smiled slightly, holding a hint of sadness.

"Sorry Xeph. This is your fight. I've got to go help the others. They need it more than you do. I'm always in here." His palm pressed flat against Xephos' chest. "See ya." He saluted before vanishing. Xephos felt tears forming, quickly shaking his head. Now wasn't the time for this. He turned back to the door, grasping the handle firmly. Without hesitation he pushed the door open, which creaked slightly as it opened, and the four trickled inside. The doors slammed shut behind them, the room darkened slightly.

"Hello, _brother_." The King wore a sadistic smirk on his face, the blue previously in his eyes swallowed by the blood red. It seemed like his old self had been swallowed by this new one. "Oh...and you. **Traitors**." His hand moved slowly through a mess of dark hair. After taking a few moments, the group realised what he was stroking was a _person_. One Xephos knew well.

"Toby!"


End file.
